


This Time for Sure

by Nyre_The_Black_Rose



Category: NCIS
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyre_The_Black_Rose/pseuds/Nyre_The_Black_Rose
Summary: Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.I am re-reading this in an attempt to pick it up again. But as I read I see errors and I just can't let them pass. So these are not new chapters. I'll let you know when they are.The new chapters start at 8, but you might want to begin again if you have lost the thread of the story.I was recently reminded my mind must have taken a holiday because there are only 7 cervical vertebrae. You can imagine my horror when I discovered I had made such a simple error. I have corrected each chapter to reflect the correct info if you receive notification of these as new chapters they are not. They are a correction to my huge error. I am currently working in chapter 8 and it is giving me fits so please bare with me. If I missed any please tell me. Thanks- Nyre





	1. Humpty Dumpty

Title: This Time for Sure  
Fandom: NCIS  
Genres: Father-Son  
Warnings: None  
Characters: Anthony DiNozzo, Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Eleanor Bishop, Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Jenny Shepard, Tobias Fornell, Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Dr Brad Pitt, Dr Ambrose (OC)  
Ratings: Teen  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like or they need.  
Summary: Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

Chapter 1 ~Humpty Dumpty~

Again, he was yet again sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting to learn if his SIC would survive. This time though he was not so sure of the outcome. This time when he found Tony he stopped breathing. Jethro had begun rescue breathing immediately, while Tim called for an ambulance. The medics had called for an air evac to Bethesda and Jethro had forced his way onto the helicopter, citing his knowledge of Tony’s medical history and the fact he was Tony’s medical proxy. That 13-minute air flight had literally seemed to last hours. Tony’s heart stopped four times during the flight, and each time Jethro held his breath hoping this wasn’t the end.  
  
Jethro was now pacing the Emergency Room waiting area waiting to hear the latest news. He kept trying to tell himself Tony was going to be ok, he was strong, young, HE WAS GOING TO BE OK!!!!! He shouted in his mind, remembering he had once again told Tony he didn’t have permission to die. But that little seed of doubt entered his mind. Just how many times could Tony come back from the edge of death?  
  
As he continued to pace a nurse called “Family for Anthony DiNozzo?” she asked as she looked for someone to answer.  
  
Jethro stood “Here” and walked over to her quickly closing the gap. “It’s Agent DiNozzo, I’m Agent Gibbs. How is Tony?”  
  
“Come this way,” she said leading him through the locked door. “Dr Ambrose wants to talk to you.”  
  
He had been led to a room just inside the busy department. “How is he?” Gibbs asked yet again using his best ‘Agent-in-Charge’ voice.  
  
“Have a seat Dr Ambrose will be right with you.” She said quietly and quickly left the room.  
  
This was different, he hadn’t been in a room like this since he had been informed of his second wife’s death. He didn’t like it. It made his gut twitch.  
  
A young Doctor came into the room, his shoes covered in blood. “Agent Gibbs?” he asked. At Gibbs terse nod he sat and continued “I’m Dr Ambrose, I have been treating Agent DiNozzo. May I ask your relationship to Agent DiNozzo?”  
  
Gibbs answered, “I am his boss and have both his general power of attorney and his medical power of attorney. Basically, I am the only family he has. How is he?”  
  
“He’s doing as well as can be expected, considering his injuries. Can you tell me how it happened?”  
  
Gibbs shook his head, “not really, I mean I wasn’t there. He had called me asking for backup and just as I arrived, he stopped breathing. You know the rest. Why do you need to know, what aren’t you telling me?” Gibbs barked, as only he could.  
  
“I’m trying to get some sense of how he came to be so severely injured,” Dr Ambrose said calmly.

Grabbing his hair in frustration Gibbs growled again “what are his injuries, how bad is it?”

“Here’s what we know so far, his skull is fractured in four places, he also has three spinal fractures, one a C-7 T-1 and L-3, both his radius and ulna on his right forearm have a midshaft displaced fracture, his left wrist is fractured, his left femur is fractured and as if that wasn’t enough his right lower leg has a tib/fib fracture. The fractures of the most immediate concern are his skull, C-7 and T-1 fractures. His skull fractures consist of basal fracture, a depressed skull fracture in the left temple area, and two comminuted fractures one on top of his skull and one at the back of his head.. Basically, his skull looks like Humpty Dumpty.”  
  
Jethro was stunned, how could Tony survive these injuries? “So, what can be done about it? Will he survive?”  
  
“Right now, we need to decide if you want him to have surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain and stabilize the C-7 T-1 fractures. We believe currently these fractures may be causing his breathing and cardiac issues.”  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” Gibbs interrupted.  
  
“Well there are some considerations, he obviously is very unstable, and the surgery alone might kill him.”  
  
“What happens if we do nothing?” Gibbs asked desperately wishing Ducky was here to decipher all this information.  
  
“Honestly I don’t know? He could survive long enough to have the ortho surgeries he will need, or he could die in the next few hours. But as unstable as he is right now the surgery could kill him. Also, you are aware of his decreased breathing ability due to his bout with the plague?” At Gibbs nod he continued “who gets the plague now days anyway” Dr Ambrose said under his breath. “Well, that’s playing havoc with his ability to breath on his own. It will definitely impact his ability to survive any surgery we might do.” Seeing the confusion on Gibbs' face he continued “I know this is all very overwhelming but unfortunately I need an answer to the brain surgery.”  
  
“When?” was Gibbs one-word answer.  
  
“Right now.” Dr Ambrose answered.  
  
Gibbs really didn’t think, there was just so much to consider. If he did nothing Tony might live but he also might die. Likewise, if he allowed the surgery, that might be the very thing that kills him. Shit, he had never wanted Duck’s council so badly as he did right now. Taking a deep breath, he mentally flipped a coin in his head, heads yes, tails no. It came up heads. “Go ahead, do the surgery.”  
  
“Thanks, Agent Gibbs, a nurse will be right in with the paperwork for you to sign and she’ll show you where you can wait,” Dr Ambrose said.  
  
“How long… I mean how long will the surgery take?” Gibbs asked quietly.  
  
“Not sure, I have never attempted to stabilize so many fractures. But I would venture to guess that the longer it takes the more success we are having.” Dr Ambrose replied.  
  
“Why do you say that?” Bibbs asked surprised.  
  
“That’s an easy answer, the longer it takes the means Agent DiNozzo is still alive,” he said as he exited the door.  
  
Moments later a nurse came in with the consent paperwork, Gibbs quickly signed and returned it to the nurse. Unfortunately, he had been to the surgical waiting room enough to get there on his own. She left, and Gibbs went in hunt of coffee before going to the waiting room. It was going to be a long night he sighed.

 


	2. Thank God for Ducky - I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

Title: This Time for Sure

Fandom: NCIS

Genres: Father-Son

Warnings: None

Characters: Anthony DiNozzo, Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Eleanor Bishop, Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Jenny Shepard, Tobias Fornell, Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Dr Brad Pitt, Dr Ambrose (OC)

Ratings: Teen

 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like or they need.

 

Summary: Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

Chapter 2 ~Thank God for Ducky I Think~

Gibbs was on his fourth coffee and eight hours of waiting when Ducky finally arrived.

“Jethro” Ducky said quietly placing a hand on Jethro’s forearm. “Sorry but Malcussio had a body I had to autopsy for a very messy case. Have you any information on young Anthony?” Jethro looked up at the man and Ducky saw the utter [pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607658/chapters/31240659) etched on his friend’s face. “Jethro?”

“Ducky just how much can Tony be expected to survive?” Gibbs asked his voice dripping with bitterness. “How much?”

“Jethro, Anthony is a strong young man. He has survived much in his short life and I suspect he can survive much more. Now tell me what you know of his injuries and I shall endeavor to establish just what we might expect,” Ducky said patiently.

“Not sure I can remember them all Duck” Jethro replied.

“Just give me as much as you can,” Ducky said softly, his hand squeezing Gibbs arm in silent support.

Jethro took a deep breath and began the litany of injuries, at least as much as he remembered of them. “Dr Ambrose said his head has so many fractures it looks like Humpty Dumpty. His spine is fractured in three places, I think he said something about C-7, T-1 and L-3? Both bones in his forearm on the right are broken. His left wrist is broken, His left thigh bone is broken and on his right lower leg both those bones are broken as well. Shit Duck not much of him is not broken,” Jethro’s voice broke off in a sob.

Duck just stared at Jethro in deep thought. After this litany of injuries and Anthony’s lung issues his survival rate could be calculated at less than zero. But how could he tell that to this devastated man? Yet how could he give him false hope? “Jethro first let me tell you Anthony’s injuries are very severe. I might go so far as to say just his skull fractures are life-threatening. They often cause traumatic brain injury if the patient survives. His C-1 and T-1 spinal fractures are concerning for paraplegia if the spinal cord had been damaged by them. All his other fractures, strangely enough, are not that concerning, other than their repair will need to wait until he is out of the woods where his brain is concerned. His history with his lungs is concerning as any cord trauma could cause him to have difficulty breathing mechanically, and as you know he is already at risk of pneumonia due to his inability to breathe deeply. However, as I said, he is young and in relatively good health, so we shall hope and pray for the most positive outcome. Do you know how he came by these severe injuries?”

“Not really, but I did leave McGee and Bishop in charge of the crime scene. All I know at this point is Tony called me and gave me the code we had established the last time the  _ **DIRECTOR**_ ” at Sheppard’s title his voice became snide and hard indicating just what he now thought of her.

“Oh dear, has the Director been mucking about with our dear boy again? I had wished the dreadful affair with Dr Benoit had been at an end. Did not it end with the death of La Grenouille?” Ducky asked with concern.

They had all been devastated when they had thought Tony had been killed by Jeanne’s father René Benoit. He had determined that the body was someone else and ultimately Tony and Jeanne’s relationship had died a very painful death for the young Anthony. It had been made even more so when Dr Benoit had accused Anthony of killing her father, however in the end that also had proved false. Gibbs had confided in him he thought the Director had had a hand in the accusation as she had been furious with Anthony for losing La Grenouille and thus thwarted of her revenge for La Grenouille's part in the Director’s father’s death. However, Jethro had never been able to prove it. The entire mess had left a bad taste in all their mouths and their relationship and respect for the Director had suffered.

“No that was never resolved, and I believe Jenny stills holds Tony responsible for the failure of that [operation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607658/chapters/31240659). Never mind it was unsanctioned. Did you know she attempted to cover up her part by offering Tony the MCRT in Rota Spain?” Jethro asked absentmindedly.

“Yes, I believe he told me once. But my dear Jethro there is no way Tony would ever leave you. He has been your devoted Saint Bernard ever since he joined us.”

“True” Jethro smiled sadly. “I just hope he pulls through this, so I can tell him how glad I am he never left me.”

Ducky looked at his old friend, and wondered, not for the first time, did Jethro have romantic feelings for the young man? Jethro” Duck paused thinking ‘oh well in for a penny in for a pound’ “do you harbor romantic feelings for young Anthony?”

Jethro smiled a ghost of a smile “No Duck” he answered. “I know there have been rumors for years but no. I see him as the son I would have very much liked to have had. We joked about it once but both of us are too invested in women. However, I realized after he had the plague and his father was a no-show what he really needed, no craved, was a father. So, we talked about it and I volunteered. Never have regretted it Duck. He is my son in all ways even if it’s just an informal arrangement.”

“I am very glad to hear that Jethro. You are right young Anthony has needed a father figure. I myself, have always looked upon him as the grandson I never had.”

“Duck” Jethro as a question in his voice. “Is that why you have always referred to him and young Anthony?”

“Always wondered if you’d ever catch on to that. Actually, Jethro, it’s really a matter of when you get to be as old as I am everyone is young to you, even you Jethro” he added.

Just then they saw Dr Ambrose and surprisingly Brad Pitt. approaching and both got up and rushed toward him. “Dr Ambrose… Dr Mallard” Jethro said by way of introduction.

“Yes, Ducky and I are well acquainted. Let’s sit down Tony’s surgery was grueling especially at the end of a long day.”

After sitting Jethro barged along. “So, how is he? He’s still alive right?”

“Yes, although I don’t see how. As I said he had skull fractures was extensive, much more so than I had hoped. The [depressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607658/chapters/31240659) temporal bone fracture was deeper than we like to see, and the brain was already beginning to swell before surgery, so I removed the bone fragments to allow for further swelling. After the swelling abates, I will go back in and place cadaver bone over the site. The fracture at the base of his skull had caused a CSF fistula, which in turn cause a CSF leak. I placed a drain to allow the leak to drain. The other two skull fracture will be allowed to heal normally. As you know we were also concerned with his spinal fractures. I placed him in a [halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607658/chapters/31240659) brace to stabilize those fractures. All his other fractures are immobilized and any that need surgical repair will need to be done once he is more stable. While all of this is concerning, I am more concerned about his heart and lung function. During the surgery, his heart stopped another four times and we had a problem ventilating him. I have asked Dr Pitt to manage that portion of his treatment.”

At this point, Brad took over the narrative. “Jethro I won’t belabor the point. I placed him on venoarterial extracorporeal membrane oxygenation or VA ECMO for short. VA ECMO provides circulatory, oxygenation, and ventilatory support and to assist in providing myocardial rest. He is also on a ventilator to improve his oxygenation rate.”

Jethro looked at Ducky helplessly.

“I’ll explain it to you in detail later Jethro,” Duck said quietly.

“Can I see him?” Jethro turned and asked the two Doctors.

“Yes,” Dr Ambrose said. “the nurse will take you to the recovery room for a few minutes. Then I ask you to wait until he is moved to the intensive care unit. I want to caution you however, he is still very critical.”

“Be honest with me Doc” Jethro asked. “What are his chances? The percentage.”

“I'd hate to give it a number, but if pressed I’d have to say about 5-10%. The VA ECMO will help, but it’s really up to him. If he survives the next 10 hours without any further deterioration, I’d say he has a fighting chance.”

“Doctor” Ducky asked, “I realize it’s too early to tell but what are the chances he will have full recovery of his brain function and ability to walk?”

“Ducky you of all people know the answer to that. We will need to see once he wakes up. If he wakes up.” Dr Pitt said as both Doctors left them to wait for the nurse.

A short while later a nurse walked over to them and indicated they could see Tony for a few minutes. As they got up and walked to the recovery room, she explained the torture devices they would soon see covering Tony’s Body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have some medical knowledge of the severity and possible treatment for his fractures, I understand Tony’s injuries are most likely un-survivable, however again, my story my rules of engagement. So, when I write about impossible survival, treatment methods and outcomes treat them as they really are MY FLIGHTS OF FANCY IN FICTION!
> 
> It’s been a very long time since I wrote anything on my own, so what do you think. Do you want more? Should I continue?
> 
> Of Special Note: if you wish to see what the Halo Brace looks like or a diagram of the VA ECMO go to Google Images and search each itemThere you will find depictions of what might be used.


	3. 123 Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

 

123 Breathe

 

Jethro was shocked when he entered the recovery area and saw Tony. He looked for all the world like he was being tortured. He continued to wince as Ducky explained what he was seeing. He recognized the ventilator, Tony had been on that before, but everything else was just overwhelming. Breathe, just breathe he told himself and this too shall end.

 

Ducky began to explain “Let's begin at the top of his head. At the top is the Halo Brace. I know the sight of screws in Tony’s head is disturbing and looks painful but I assure you they are not. In fact, if he does have pain from the brace it will most likely be because the screws have loosened. The Halo Brace is what is stabilizing his cervical and thoracic fractures. By preventing him from moving his head, it is hoped the fractures will not damage his spinal cord any further. And no Jethro they cannot determine if his spinal cord has been damaged as of yet. They will need for him to wake up before that can be assessed.”

 

“Next, he is on a ventilator, unfortunately, that you’ve seen before. You can see the VA ECMO lines, the upper red one is exiting his superior vena cava, it goes through the heat exchanger, a lung membrane, where the blood is oxygenated. Then the pump, then an oxygen saturation monitor which measures the oxygen concentration then the oxygen-enriched blood re-enters his body through the femoral artery.”

 

Ducky went on to say “his femur fracture is in traction to stabilize it and all his other fractures are stabilized in splints. I am assuming if they need casting it will be done later. They will be keeping him sedated for a while just to make sure he doesn’t move and dislodge anything. The sedation may continue until he is taken off the VA  ECMO. Any questions?”

 

“No,” said Jethro a strained sigh leaving his body. He walked over to the man he thought of as his son and asked no one in particular “what happened to you son? Who did this? Why?”

 

His nurse said, “you can touch him you know.”

 

“Where,” Jethro asked her questioningly as he looked at Tony’s body wondering if any place was a safe place to touch.

 

“Anywhere except where there are either pins or lines entering his body. Where isn’t as important as the touch. Touching him will keep him calmer and remind him he has someone to live for,” the nurse said.

 

“But he’s unconscious right now, he’ll never remember if I did or didn’t touch him,” Jethro said.

 

“I don’t believe that’s true. I have had many a patient tell me they remembered me and things I had talked about when they were unconscious. Besides what have you got to lose? I’ll leave you alone with your son, but I’ll be just over there” she said as she pointed to a computer a few feet from the end of Tony’s bed.

 

“I’ll wait outside Jethro,” Ducky said wanting to give the man time alone with his agent.

 

Jethro moved up closer to Tony’s head and brushed the hair off his forehead. “Don’t worry son, you are getting the best care and Tim and Elly are going to find out who did this to you. And I’m staying here until you can go home, you won’t ever be alone.” For the next few minutes, he stood there gently fiddling with Tony’s hair until the nurse gently told him to leave. Letting him know he should go the ICU waiting room. They would let him know as soon as Tony was settled there.

 

Gibbs had been sitting in the waiting room for more than four hours when Tim and Ellie arrived. “sit rep” he barked at them.

 

“Well,” Tim said “we bagged and tagged the scene. Found an aluminum bat covered in blood. Sent it and what possible evidence we found surrounding a one-mile radius from where you found Tony to Abby. Mostly it was detritus, cigarette butts, candy wrappers, that sort of thing. No way to determine if it is connected to the until Abby processes it. She’s running the blood from the bat right now and will call you if she gets a match.”

 

“I called the Director,” Elly said. Just to let her know what happened and that you were in the hospital waiting for word on Tony’s condition. She seemed a little miffed you hadn’t called yourself. She was very adamant she expected a call from you immediately. I told her I would give you the message, and she told me to make sure you got it and you called her as soon as I saw you.”

 

“Yeah well, I’m a little busy right now Bishop so she’ll have to wait. If she asks you, tell her I got the message and I’ll call her when I can,” Jethro growled out. What right did she have to demand he call her now? She had to know Tony’s needs came first right now. He’d deal with her later.

 

Having delivered their sit rep they both sat on a vacant sofa and settled in to wait. It wasn’t long before they were joined by Abby, Jimmy and Tobias. They talked quietly among themselves. Well, all except Abby who was curled up against Jethro softly sobbing.

 

As he walked in, Ducky asked Jethro “have you heard of any changes?”

 

“No and I’m getting concerned,” Jethro said as he set Abby aside and stood walking over to his longtime friend. “Seems like they’ve had more than enough time to bring him up from recovery by now.”

 

“It’s possible Jethro, I shall endeavor to discover what is going on. I’ll return as soon as I have information.” Ducky told him. He identified himself as Tony’s Primary Care Physician to the nurse answering the ICU intercom and found the head nurse waiting for him when he entered the floor.

 

“Dr Mallard? I’ve been expecting you. I’m Jennifer the head nurse for the day shift. Dr Ambrose left instructions that I was to keep you fully apprised of Agent DiNozzo’s condition. Let’s step into my office so we can have some privacy.”

 

“Of course my dear” Ducky said politely as he followed her into the office and sat in the chair across from her.

 

“I’m sure you are wondering why Tony hasn’t made an appearance here in the ICU as of yet. He developed some complications in recovery. He developed cardiogenic shock and experienced two more cardiac arrests. His nurse reports he is now stabilized, and they will be transferring him here in the next few minutes. Currently, he seems to be tolerating the VA ECMO and is doing ok on the ventilator as well. As you most likely know his survival from the most recent cardiac events is much improved since he was on the VA ECMO at the time. Dr Pitt ordered round the clock one-on-one nursing for Tony and the nurse assigned to him just arrived and has his room ready. I also understand from Dr Pitt that Agent Gibbs normally demands to stay with Tony, however the only room I currently have available barely has room for the ECMO and ventilator so at this time I cannot accommodate his wishes. Dr Pitt thought you might be of assistance in this matter. We anticipate keeping him here with us for the next 24 to 48 hours barring any other complications. But, let me say this I imagine Drs Ambrose and Pitt will want to keep him here for at least 24 hours after any cardiac events he might have. Do you have any questions?

 

“No,” Dr Mallard said “you have been quite detailed. I shall explain the situation to Jethro as well as your restrictions. I’m sure he’ll understand. Can Anthony have other visitors? Namely his partners and our Forensic Scientist whom he sees as a sister?”

 

“I’d prefer not. As he is connected to the VA ECMO at his vena cava and femoral artery’s they are a possible source of infection. It is one of the reasons Dr Pitt wanted him to have private nurses,” she said.

 

“Ok thank you, Jennifer, I’ll explain it to all of his family. Here are my numbers, both at NCIS and my personal number. Please call if anything goes amiss,” Ducky smiled.

 

Ducky walked over to Jethro and began to explain to him why Tony’s appearance in the ICU had been delayed. Also, the reasons why he could not stay with Tony at this time. It was plain on Jethro's face he didn’t like either the fact Tony had coded two more times or that he could not stay in the room watching over his Agent.

 

The nurse came and got Jethro and he was finally able to see Tony. To his non-medical eye, Tony appeared even worse than he had when he last saw him. Bruises were beginning to appear all over Tony’s all too pale body. In fact, Tony’s head and face appeared to be just one big bruise. Walking to the head of Tony’s bed he again reached out to smooth Tony’s ruffled hair. “I’m here,” he said, and an unconscious Tony tried to move closer to him. “Easy son don’t move. I’m not going anywhere.” Gibbs stood silently watching Tony until the nurse reminded him it was time for him to leave. Reminding himself to just breathe.

 

Walking out to the waiting room Gibbs was hit full on by Abby demanding to know how Tony was and stating again how unfair it was she was not able to see him.

 

Gibbs pulled her off him and said “easy Abby, he’s doing ok according to his nurse. He’s resting comfortably. And you know why you aren’t going to see him until his Docs say you can. He has enough to fight without having any infection you might bring to him.”

 

Jethro had been sitting in the waiting room for six hours when Ducky came in bringing him coffee. “thanks, Duck,” he said as he gratefully drank the first good cup of coffee, he’d had in over 24 hours.

 

“I assume you have been here all night, so how was he doing the last time you saw him?” Ducky asked him.

 

“Not any better but not any worse either. So, I guess that’s all to the good.” Gibbs had faithfully set his phone alarm for 60 minutes after each visit with Tony ensuring he would not be asleep and miss a visit. “Abby called around midnight, she got the results of the blood found on the bat. It all belonged to Tony, so now we know what was used to injure him. Geese Ducky it only took me five minutes to get to him after he called me for back up. Whoever did this must have a real hard on to hurt him this badly in such a short amount of time. Either that or it was more than one person.”

 

“Don’t worry Jethro your team will find out who did this to our Anthony and we shall see whoever did it is punished to the fullest extent of the law. Jethro, why don’t you go home and rest? I’ll stay with Anthony until you get back.”

 

“Not on your life Ducky. I intend to be here every minute until he is released,” Jethro said with some amount of heat in his voice.

 

“Jethro you know that isn’t a good idea, Tony will need you at full strength when he is conscious. You should take the time to rest while you can.”

 

“Can’t Duck, told him I’d be here, won’t take the chance I might miss something important.”

 

Ducky sighed “I thought that might be your answer, so I brought your go-bag from the office. At least you can freshen up.”

 

Gibbs phone rang, it was now 0700 and time to see Tony again. Jethro got up and buzzed the door letting the nursing staff know who he wanted to see.

 

Ducky sighed it was going to be a long day for all of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need some feedback. Where should I go from here? Would you like me to continue with Tony, start on the case, or start on the Jenny/Sr. connection?


	4. And The Hits Just Keep Commin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

And the Hits Just Keep Commin’

**_ Somewhere in Long Island New York _ **

 His cell phone rang and he frowned at the interruption. He set this time aside every week for his massage. It was something he felt was his due, due to the stressful life he led. After all being the head of the largest Italian Crime Family in New York, let alone possibly in the United States, took its toll. Everyone knew not to bother him between 5 and 7 pm on Fridays. It had been that way for years, and now his phone was ringing. He angrily motioned for the phone and his masseuse gave it to him while holding his breath waiting for the inevitable fall out.  

“What!” he growled. As he listened to the caller he sat up, every part of his body bristling with a renewed anger. “Ok,” he growled.  “I’ll be there a few hours. You better be sure about this.” Hanging up his phone he called his pilot, “get the plane ready. I want to leave for DC within the hour. OUT!!” he growled at the man. Getting up he went to dress and grab the overnight bag he always had packed for emergencies.

He was at the airport and settled in with his usual double scotch less than 45 minutes later. Why, he wondered, was he doing this? Going to DC at the drop of just a few words. He had thought the matter dealt with. But then again, he had learned long ago if you really needed something of this delicacy done right, you needed to do it yourself. Hiring it out just never seemed to work. One hour later he was landing at Dulles, five minutes later in a town car headed for a downtown Brown Stone.

 

**_ Bethesda Naval Hospital ICU _ **

 

Gibbs paced outside the room Tony’s room. After 48 hours he was finally being brought to a step-down unit from the ICU. Per Dr Pitt’s orders, it was a private room and Gibbs was grateful for that. It meant he would now be able to stay in his son’s room 24/7 and keep a closer eye on him.

Abby had determined he had been attacked by two men they had identified, through fingerprints, as Mob Enforcers who worked mostly out of the New York state area. What had them all concerned was the ease with which the men were identified. It was almost like they wanted to be identified. They had not been able to identify the crime family they were connected to as of yet, but Gibbs was going to ask Fornell to join them to create a task force. Gibbs had had some difficulty in getting Jenny to agree but she finally had.

 

**_ Twelve Hours Earlier _ **

 

Jenny Shepard had left the elevator and stocked over to where Gibbs was waiting to go in and see Tony for his hourly visit. “Jethro, did I not ask Agent Bishop to tell you to call me immediately?”

“Yeah” he answered impatiently.

“So am I to assume you are purposely not complying with my directive?” Jenny snapped.

“You can assume whatever you like Jenny. My only concern right now is DiNozzo.”

“And it did not occur to you I might be concerned as well?” she asked in a waspish tone.

“I really didn’t think about it. You could have called me yourself, but then let’s not pretend you really care. I know how you feel about DiNozzo. It was quite clear to me you have little regard for his safety or wellbeing when you used him in the La Grenouille debacle,” Gibbs' voice was tight as he remembered her comments when they thought Tony had been killed, as well as after she found out he was not dead. Her scorn for Tony was quite obvious.

“How long are you going to hold that against me? I told you I was sorry.”

“Yeah, well when you can say it and mean it, I’ll think about forgiving you. Meanwhile, Abby has identified the two men who attacked Tony but not their current whereabouts. Given they are members of a New York Crime Family, I feel Fornell might be able to shed some light on the subject. I want him to work this case with us.”

“Jethro,” Jenny said “I do not like the idea of working with the FBI on any case and an in-house one even less. So, no, you can’t have Fornell,” she said flatly.

“No? You are really going to say no to this?” Jethro said. And the heated argument was on. Gibbs parting words to her were “I don’t know why you are so opposed to this but if you continue to say no, I’m going to the Sec Nav.” He turned to push the button to the ICU intercom.

“Fine!” she said in exasperation “call Fornell, but don’t blame me if it blows up in your face.” As Jethro entered the unit she turned and stomped off toward the elevator muttering under her breath all the way.

 

**_ Outside Tony’s room – Present Time _ **

 

As he paced, he reflected, once again, on his conversation with the Director. It wasn’t unusual for her to not support anything pertaining to Tony. There was no love loss between them. But her comments seemed full of more than her usual vitriol. As the nurse opened the door, he entered Tony’s room leaving all thoughts of Shepard outside. Now was the time to concentrate on his son. He’d call Tobias a little later.

Janet, one of Tony’s private nurses told Gibbs they were going to try and remove him from the VA ECMO in a few hours. It was the first test they were doing to see how well Tony was progressing.

Several hours later when they tried to take him off the ECMO he coded. Turning the machine back on and a few cardiac compressions and Tony’s heart was pumping well again. Ok, so they weren’t even on the edge of the woods yet, let alone out of them.

Janet said “Gibbs why don’t you go home and at least take a shower and lie down for a few hours. I’ll call you should anything happen.”

“No, I’m staying. I’ll have Ducky bring me some things and see if Brad can get me into the locker rooms for a shower and change.”

“Well, if you won’t go home there is no need to go anywhere to shower. Use this one,” she said indicating the shower in the bathroom area, turning back to her patient and checking the monitors.

 

**_ A Brown Stone Somewhere in Downtown Washington DC _ **

 

Anthony DiNozzo Sr exited his town car and looking up and down the street for watchers then quickly entered the house. A butler led him to a morning room indicating he would return with coffee. He sat in a wing chair in front of a large fireplace and waited. His anger mounting at finding himself waiting even after he had told her when he would be there. His did not like waiting, especially for someone he considered beneath him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed sometimes more than the note for just the current chapter is added. So from now on, I will identify the most current note my chapter.
> 
> Chapter 4 note: Just a clarification of where we are in the stream of time. It is around 48 hours after Tony was injured.


	5. The Director and the Mob Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

The Director & The Mob Man

The woman entered the room to see the man she had called sitting in an armchair in front of the fire.

“Director I expected you to be waiting for me. I am not used to, nor will I tolerate, waiting on those who work for me,” Anthony DiNozzo Sr stated in a deadly quiet voice.

“Let me remind you,” Director Shepard said, “I do not work for you and this is my house.”

“No young lady you are wrong, you continue at your present position at the whim of the Secretary of the Navy. I have known Jarvis since he was born. If I say you work for me, you work for me. Now what news do you have of Anthony,” Sr asked.

“Well, I think you’d best remember just what I can do -for- you as well as what I can do -to- you. Don’t think I am above outing your relationship with the Sec Nav. He won’t have much power over anyone if it were to come to light he was in bed with a Mob Boss,” the Director replied.

“Do not threaten me, Director,” Sr retorted. “You could go to jail for your little part in the assault of a federal agent.”

“Oh believe me no one will care if I let slip how you could find your wayward son. Why little ole’ me was just trying to reunite a loving father with his long-lost son. I had no idea the father was a Mob Boss. Why I would never have put my agent in danger lik3e that,” she battered her eyelashes and simpered.

“And I suppose no one will believe you were instrumental in getting -MY SON- involved in that arms deal mess? You see I know all about your little attempt to get La Grenouille, all about it. You almost got Jr killed when you -let slip- the fact he was undercover for you,” Sr said with an edge to his voice.

“Look,” the Director said, “we can belabour our power all night but it won’t get you any closer to retrieving your son.”

“You are right, so tell me how is my -beloved son-” Sr asked sarcastically.

“His skull is fractured in several places, he has needed CPR numerous time and is now on a cardiac assist device, his neck and back are broken in several places, both of his legs are broken and I believe his wrist is broken as well. All in all your men did a very good job. I am told it is a miracle he is still alive.”

“How did he survive?” Sr asked his voice filled with curiosity.

“Well of that I’m not sure. Gibbs is not very forth giving. But I believe DiNozzo had time and the presence of mind to call Jethro and get help. Evidently, according to Dr Mallard Jethro arrived in time to begin CPR and get DiNozzo to Bethesda by helicopter in enough time for them to keep him alive. It sounds to me like your men left him before making sure he was dead.”

“Well if that is the case they will be summarily dealt with. I can not abide incompetence or failure to get the job done,” Sr said dryly. “So do you know his exact location?”

“Yes, he is in the ICU step down unit at Bethesda, although I can’t get the exact room number. It seems Jethro feels his lover is in danger and his keeping his whereabouts from all. Well except Dr Mallard, however, he won’t tell me. His loyalty is to Jethro.”

Sr raised his eyebrow “lover? You think my son and this Jethro person are lovers?” Sr asked in surprise.

“What else could it be. However, I have no proof, other than the fact they are always together and seem much closer than a superior and subordinate should be,” the Director said as she raised her shoulders in question.

“Well might I suggest,” said Sr in an authoritative voice, “you not spread rumour and conjecture? My son -is not- a fag.”

Knowing she had overstepped her bounds she nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued. “You do have one concerning issue I have found. It is the reason I felt I needed to speak to you. It appears your men might have been careless and left evidence at the scene. My forensic scientist says she found DNA evidence that identified the men as members of a Crime Family. However, they have not identified the family, so far.”

Sr thought about that. If it were true, and he had no reason to doubt it, he would have to deal with the men swiftly. Nothing could ever lead back to him. He had reason to believe his son knew of his involvement in The Family but did not believe he knew the extent he himself was involved. Jr had no love loss for his father, and in truth, Sr wanted it that way, as he had no love loss for his son either. His son had refused to join him, become his heir as it were. In fact, when he left for the last time Jr said he would spend his life finding a way to take him down. Sr was under no delusion his son wouldn’t do just that. They had never been close and after his mother had died they drifted totally apart. The fact Jr had become part of the law enforcement was an embarrassment to him. He had decided long ago something must be done about Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Now, unless he wanted his empire to come down around his ears, it seemed he must step up his efforts. It was time to remove the anchor that had been around him for 33 years. Yes, Anthony must die.

“Mr DiNozzo, Mr DiNozzo,” the Director asked in concern “what are you going to do about this turn of events?” she asked when he turned to her.

“It isn’t for you to worry about. I will take care of it. It seems the age-old adage is true. If you want something done right, you must do it yourself.”

“Are you sure that is wise? Gibbs’ team is the best there is. You’d not want them to identify you as a killer would you?” the Director asked.

“My dear, on what planet do you think anyone could identify me or convict me if I did not wish it so?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“But are you aware of the competency of my Agents? Agent Gibbs and his team have a 95% solve rate,” she boasted.

“Well, I will be part of that 5% you can rest assured,” he taunted.

“Let me just say one last thing, “Jethro Gibbs is not to be hurt in any way. Should he be so I will move heaven and earth to avenge him,” Shepard groundout.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist,” Sr said nastily. “I have no intention of hurting your precious  
Gibbs. I am only concerned with removing that parasite from my life. If you hear anything else pertaining to Jr please let me know. And this time call, I will not meet with you again.”

“What about the rest of my money?” she dared to ask.

“Don’t worry” le laughed snidely “when Jr is dead you will get the remaining funds. Remember the reward said nothing about him being alive. I was very clear. I will only pay the reward if you can prove to me he is dead or you provide me with the means to complete the deed myself. Do not contact me again,” he said as he got up and left the house.

 

One Hour Lather Bethesda Naval Hospital Outside Tony’s Room in the ICU Stepdown Unit

 

Jethro rounded the corner, having come from a coffee run, to see several people outside Tony’s room. He hurried to the group concerned to see what was happening. His heart was in his throat, had something happened to Tony?

The night charge nurse was arguing with a man who looked vaguely familiar. “Look I don’t care who you are or what you think you can do. Agent DiNozzo is under my care. He has a power of attorney and it does not allow you to do anything let alone remove him from this facility.”

“Young lady I am Anthony’s father, his only living relative. I don’t care that his lover has a paper that gives him any control of my son. As you can see I have a signed order from Judge Amos attesting to my right to have my son moved to a better facility.”

Jethro barged in at this point “and just who do you think you are? The father that abused his son? The father that abandoned him in Hawaii when he was eight years old? The father that couldn’t be bothered to come and see his ONLY son when he was dying from the plague? Is that who you are? The reason Tony has a power of attorney in the first place?” Gibbs said in his best authoritarian voice.

“Look” I don’t know who you think you are… snarled St “but…”

Jethro said “I am the person with the power of attorney. I am the one who says what happened with Tony.”

“So you’re the so-called lover, the one who has poisoned my son.”

Jethro started to take a swing then his arm was caught by Brad just as he entered the scene. “Jethro don’t he’s not worth it. Tony needs you here not sitting in some jail for assault.” Turning to the man who claimed to be Tony’s father he said: “I happen to be Tony’s doctor now what exactly do you want?”

Speaking with disgust evident in his voice he reiterated his demand. “I have a court order to remove my son from this hell hole and move him to a private hospital.”

“That’s as it may be, but your court order is useless here. You see as his medical doctor I can assure you Tony can’t be moved at this point.”

It was then another man spoke up “Dr Pitt it is in the best interest of young Mr DiNozzo his care be given over to his loving father”

“Dr Smithson,” Brad said quietly “I don’t know what this man said or did to convince you he is Tony’s loving father and has Tony’s best interests at heart. I have known of Tony’s relationship, or lack thereof, with his father for years. It is the reason he has Agent Gibbs as his power of attorney. I can assure you he wants nothing to do with his father.”

Dr Smithson replied “there is no need to be sarcastic Dr Pitt. I have it on good authority that MR GIBBS is Mr DiNozzo’s lover and has exerted undue influence on him to turn him against his loving father.”

“DOCTOR I can assure you, Agent Gibbs, is not Agent DiNozzo’s lover. He is more like a father to him than his biological father has ever been. But that is a mute point. Agent DiNozzo’s condition is still too critical to move him anywhere. I suggest Mr DiNozzo” he said turning to the man “you leave or I shall call security. As for you Dr Smithson, should you think to counterman my orders I will have you up on charges of medical malpractice.” Seeing the argument about to erupt from Sr Smithson he added: “DO NOT push me.”

At that Dr Smithson turned and left, wondering when he had lost control of his hospital staff.

Nurse James said “Dr Pitt? I have called security.”

“Thank you, Jammie. Mr DiNozzo I suggest you leave before they get here,” Dr Pitt continued.

Jethro took one look at DiNozzo’s retreating back and snarled “and don’t bother coming back.”

They all watched as Sr’s back stiffened and he entered the elevator without a backward glance.

“This is going to be trouble” Jethro commented to no one in particular. Turning to Brad he said “I think I’ll get a protection detail here. Can you make sure no one is allowed into Tony’s room? No matter who they are without my personal approval?”

“Certainly Jethro. Jammie, please inform the nursing staff Mr DiNozzo is to have no visitors unless Agent Gibbs personally vouches for them.”

“Every time” Jethro added worry evident in his voice.

“Yes Jammie, he will need to verify every visitor, every time. Oh and let them know there will be a protection detail posted outside Tony’s room 24/7.”

“Of course Doctor,” she said leaving to pass the information along to her staff.

“SHIT” Gibbs huffed out.

“Yeah” Brad concurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Note: No, this is not going to turn into a slash story or even a remotely romantic one. It is a Father-Son story from beginning to end. However, the Director, like many, misunderstand Jethro and Tony’s relationship and see what they want to see not what truly is.
> 
> PS Thanks to all who have commented and left kudos. They are the payment all writers seek and I am no exception. I have tried to return comments to all who have left them. If I missed you sorry it wasn't intentional.
> 
> I am going crazy with the formatting for this chapter. I've fixed it several times only to find when I get to the bottom it has reverted. So for right now, it is what it is :-(


	6. Wakie Wakie Eggs and Bakie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover. 
> 
> Also, this is now going to become a Papa, Momma and Tony and possibly an age regression story. Another word it's very fluid.

Wakie Wakie Eggs and Backie

 

The door opened, and Gibbs looked up from the chair next to Tony’s bed. Jack walked in and smiled at him.

“How’s he doing?” she asked.

“About the same, I think. They’ve reduced his anesthetic and now we are waiting to see how he responds,” Jethro said in a quiet voice.

“More to the point Jethro, how are you? You haven’t left his side since he got here. Don’t you think it would be better if you left for a little while? Even if it’s just to sleep for a few hours in a bed? After all, I must say you look like hell, actually you look like someone who has been trying to sleep in a hospital chair for four days,” Jack said.

“I can’t Jack, can’t risk he’ll wake up and think no one is here for him,” Jethro said with conviction.

“I’ll stay. I promise to call you if anything happens,” she said.

“Can’t take the chance, it wouldn’t be the same,” Jethro answered her.

“I understand. But you know he’d want you to get some rest. Besides you know he’ll really need you once he is conscious.”

“His father was here earlier,” Jethro huffed out. “The scum wanted to transfer Tony to another facility. Fortunately, Brad was here and stopped it. You know he actually accused me of being Tony’s lover?”

“Jethro we’ve talked about this before. You know most everyone thinks that is your relationship. I’ll bet I’m one of the few, if not the only, one who knows your true relationship is that of a -father and son-. Is it so hard to tell others about it?”

“You aren’t the only one, Ducky knows. But yeah it is I don’t think even Abby would understand and she is the most forgiving of them all.”

“I don’t think you are giving everyone credit but as I’ve said to both of you before it’s none of my business,” Jack replied.

Just then Tony shuffled his arms and both of them moved to stand at the head of the bed.

Gibbs reached for Tony’s hand and again swept his other hand over the small space available on his forehead. “Tony?” he whispered.

Tony could hear someone call his name. He tried to open his eyes, but it was so hard. When the voice called to him again, he tried harder. Opening his eyes just a slit he could just make out the shape next to him. It was his father, Jethro. By his quiet voice, and the smell, Tony could tell he was in the hospital once again. Why he wondered. What had happened this time. He tried to speak and realized he was intubated again. Shit, he thought my lungs? I don’t remember being sick. At that, he threw his eyes open in a full-blown panic.

When Tony’s eyes flew open Jethro recognized it for what it was. “Relax son,” he said. You're in the hospital and you can’t talk because you are intubated.”

Tony relaxed back into the bed. He knew, from all the times this had happened to him before, once he was awake, they would remove the tube and see if he could breathe on his own. He tried to lift his hand to sign to Jethro. He wanted to know why he was here this time.

Jethro felt Tony try to raise his hand and guessed at what he wanted. “You were beaten, hope the other guy is worse.” Jethro laughed gently.

Haha, Tony thought. He tried to move but found even his head was too heavy to move. His eyes widened again, and his panic started again.

“Hush, baby boy,” Jethro said trying to calm the rising panic he felt in the younger man.

Baby boy? Jethro only called him that when something really bad was going on. What was wrong?

Just then Tony’s private nurse returned with his next IV. Noting Tony was awake she went to the bed and began to take his vital signs. “Well Tony, I see you’re awake. I’m Sabrina one of your nurses. Let me get your vitals and see where we are.” She efficient took care of that necessity. Seeing he was stable she said “how about I call Dr Pitt and see if we can’t get you extubated? Would you like that?”

Tony tried to let her know just how much he’d like that, but no, he still couldn’t move anything.

Sabrina walked to a corner and dialed Dr Pitt. After telling him Tony was awake, he informed her he was down the hall with another patient and to tell Tony he'd be there just as soon as he could. Walking back to her patient she said “Tony Dr Pitt said he’s just down the hall seeing another patient and he’ll be here as soon as he can. So just hang in there ok?”

“Keep looking at me, right here,” Gibbs said pointing to his eyes.

Tony kept his eyes locked on Gibbs and soon enough he heard the door open and Brad’s voice loud and clear.

“So, Buckeye, let’s see how you’re doing,” Brad said. He proceeded to check Tony over then said “I think we can get rid of the tube. You know the drill take a deep breath then blow it out hard.” Tony did as he was told, Brad pulled the tube out of Tony’s throat.

As usual, removing the tube cause Tony to cough up phlegm and Jethro held a tissue to his mouth for him to spit into. After all the hacking was done, Jethro held a cup of water up to Tony and directed the straw into his mouth. “Easy,” he said, “not too much at first.”

When Tony felt like he could talk he asked, “what’s wrong?” It came out more as a croak but at least he was understandable.

Thus, Brad began the litany that was Tony’s injuries. “your neck is broken in three places.” He took his tablet and showed Tony a diagram of the spinal column. “It’s broken here and here” he pointed to C-7 and T-1 “then again here” and he pointed to L-1. “We are most concerned about the C-7 and L-1 fractures so we have placed you into what is called a Halo Brace.” He took a quick picture of Tony and the brace and showed it to him.

Seeing the picture Tony took a deep breath and his eyes widened. His panic attack was coming back in full force.

Gibbs saw the beginning of the oncoming attack and began to rub Tony’s forehead. “It’s ok Tony relax. It looks worse than it is. It’s just the only way they can stabilize your neck. Take some calming breaths for me ok?”

Tony remembering his anatomy courses “am I going to be paralyzed?” he said voicing his biggest fear.

“Tony right now we can’t tell. Need to wait for the swelling to go down. But these are not all of your injuries,” Brad said.

“Tony,” Jethro said softly “let’s let Brad get through all your injuries then we can ask more questions ok?”

Tony tried to nod but found his head unable to move so he just looked at Brad waiting for him to continue.

“Ok continuing on. You have four skull fractures, one is a basal fracture it’s at the back of your head, one is a depressed left temple fracture and two communicated skulls fractures. Basically, your skull looks like Humpty Dumpty. We expect them all to heal without problems. We relieved the pressure in your brain and the good thing is it looks like it is stable. Your right forearm has a midshaft, displaced radius-ulna fracture. Your left wrist is fractured. Your left femur is fractured, and your right lower leg has a tib-fib fracture. You, my friend, are a real mess. Also, you had problems with your heart and breathing so we placed you on what is called a VA ECMO. It is merely a heart and breathing assist device. If your breathing stabilizes, I’m going to try and take you off it later today. Now any questions?”

Tony was so overwhelmed he couldn’t think of any “no” he said.

“Ok then,” Brad said “I’ll leave you to rest for a while. I’ll be back in about twelve hours and we’ll give taking you off ECMO a try.”

After Brad left Jack spoke up for the first time. Moving into Tony’s sight line she asked “you ok? I know this is a lot to take in and you must be overwhelmed right now. What can I do to help you?”

Tony’s eyes flashed back and forth between Jethro and Jack. “How am I still alive?”

Jethro said “not sure Baby Boy but sure am glad you are. Don’t think I could survive without you.”

 

“Jethro’s being a little too modest. He arrived just in time to begin CPR on you the first time you needed it. Also, he made sure to get a helo to get you here to Bethesda. He also saw you every hour while you were in ICU and has been sitting here 24/7 since you were moved into this room.”

Tony’s eyes flashed to Jethro, “sleep Papa. Sleep home” Tony said as Morpheus pulled him into dreamland.

Jack looked at Jethro, “he’s right you need to sleep in a bed. I’ll make you a deal. Go home and sleep for 4 hours, I’ll stay here the entire time. If anything happens, I’ll call you right away. You know you can trust me. No one will get in to see him unless you are here to say it’s ok. Not even Abby, Tim or Ellie. No one I promise” she said crossing her heart with two fingers.

Gibbs thought about it. He could do four hours. He trusted Jack with his life. He could trust her with Tony’s too. “Ok I’ll try but no more than four hours, and you don’t let anyone in.”

Jack walked over and put her hands on Gibbs' shoulders she turned him around and pushed him toward the door. “The sooner you leave the sooner you’ll get back.” She smiled and sat in the chair Gibbs had just vacated.

Tony must have sensed something because he woke again and looked at Jack. “Momma make Papa go sleepy?” he said sounding and looking for all the world like a little boy.

When she didn’t answer right away Tony began to get agitated.

“Momma?” he said again looking straight at her.

Finally, she smiled and answered him “Yes Tony Momma sent Papa home to sleep. He’ll be back in a few hours. I’ll stay here and keep you safe ok?”

“Umm hmmm Love Momma and Papaaaaaa…..” he said as he drifted off again.

Well, that’s unexpected she said to herself. She thought about it for a moment. She had felt a closeness with Tony she didn’t feel with the others. And when she really thought about it her feeling for Tony and Jethro felt the same, like a family. She wondered how Gibbs was going to react to Tony calling her Momma? She smiled a secret smile, she could only hope he liked it as much as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Note: A bit of a departure for Jack. I have always thought she and Jethro should get together and what better way than for her to become Tony’s surrogate Momma. 
> 
> Recently I have been reading age regression stories where Jethro is the Papa and Tony is a toddler. I enjoy them and think this might be a good way for Tony to deal with his current health status.


	7. Note of clarification on Gibbs Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.
> 
> Clarification on Gibbs rules and address for a companion piece written for the Fanwork Challenge here at AO3.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13696908

It was brought to my attention by [ShadowWolfsDen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsDen/pseuds/ShadowWolfsDen) in the companion piece for this story that perhaps I had rule number 7 wrong and it was really rule number 5. It seems we were looking at two different lists. Her's was from  **http://www.ncisfanwiki.com/page/NCIS%3A+Gibbs%27+Rules** and mine are from  **https://www.theodysseyonline.com/life-rules-nciss-leroy-jethro-gibbs**  At any rate the lists are different and I don't remember the actual number used in the show so I am giving you both here. But it remains the same in that Gibbs thought about Jack is "You don't wastre good." So pick your number. *smiles*

 

I also wanted to bring to your attention a short companion piece I posted for AO3's Fanwork Challenge titled _**And Her Name is Jack**_ http://archiveofourown.org/works/13696908 As I said it is a companion piece to this one but can be read alone. 

 

Hope this clears the confussion. ~Nyre~


	8. My Hearts Desire - Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover. 
> 
> A short period of age-regression will start here. The purpose is to give Tony some time to adjust.

Chapter 7 My Heart’s Desire – Finally

 

 

**_Bethesda Naval Hospital - 5 Hours Later_ **

 

Jack was sitting next to Tony’s bed working on a paper on age regression in the traumatized adult she had agreed to write for Psychology Today. She was contemplating the timeliness of this article given Tony’s comments a few hours earlier. She looked up as the door began to open and seeing Jethro pop his head in, she indicated for him to wait and she got up to meet him just outside the door, closing it softly.

 

“How’s he doing?” Gibbs asked her in a quiet voice.

 

“He’s been sleeping since you left, but I wanted to talk to you about something before you go in,” she said.

 

“Ok,” Gibbs said handing her a coffee made just the way she liked it, as he sipped his ever-present coffee.

 

“Thanks,” she said tipping the cup in salute. “Do you know anything about age regression, especially in traumatized people?”

 

“No,” Gibbs said.

 

“In some people with serious injuries they can retreat to a time where they are a younger age. It allows them time to regroup and adjust to what is going on with them in the present. I think Tony is regressing,” she told him.

 

“I get his injuries are serious, life-threatening in fact, but what makes you think he is doing this age thing?” Gibbs asked.

 

“Right now, it’s just a theory at this point, but I’m basically basing it on what he said just after you left, actually it’s more how he said it than what he said. Although what he said might be telling too. When you left, he asked if ‘Momma make Papa go sleepy?’”

 

“Ok I get he wanted to know if I was going to go and sleep, he calls me Papa a lot when we are alone. But Momma? I’m not married, don’t even have a girlfriend so don’t have any idea who he would call Momma, His Mother died when he was eight,” Gibbs said questioningly.

 

“Yes, I figured you were Papa, but I think he thought I was Momma. When I didn’t answer him right away, he looked at me and said, Momma, like I wasn’t responding to my name.”

 

“Why would he think you were his Momma? I mean you’ve only known him for a while, and he knows we aren’t in a relationship,” Gibbs said.

 

“He looked straight at me when he called me Momma. After I answered him letting him know I had sent you, obviously the Papa home to sleep, he said ‘love Momma and Papa.’ So, what do you think?”

 

“Well I guess right now he needs a Momma and you are tagged as it,” Jethro smiled.

 

“Right,” Jack said. “At any rate now you know, you won’t be surprised so let’s go in. By the way, they are lightening his anesthetic for two reasons. One they want to try and get him off ECMO again today and two they want to see if he has any movements in his legs.”

 

“When are they going to see?” Gibbs asked in a hushed tone not wanting to wake Tony.   

 

I got the impression it would be soon,” Jack said.

 

“Papa?” Tony muttered.

 

Causing Jethro to hasten to his side and reaching for his hand. “Yeah, baby boy Papa’s here. Just relax.”

 

“Momma?” he asked again.

 

Causing Jack to go to the other side of the bed and gather Tony’s hand into her’s “Yeah Tony I’m here.”

 

“Good,” Tony said, and he smiled as he went to back sleep.

 

Jack and Jethro just looked at each other over the man they had just committed to be his parents for the time being.

 

A little while later Tony became restless as it appeared the anesthetic was indeed wearing off. Jack decided to try and read to him, thinking it might keep his mind occupied. “Tony would you like Momma to read to you?” she asked.

 

He mumbled what appeared to be an affirmative answer and Jack pulled out a copy of Psychology Today. *How to Think About Terrorism An act of desperation rather than real power,” she began.

 

Seeing Gibbs raise an eyebrow she commented “hey it’s all I have on me. Tomorrow I’ll bring another book OK?” She continued “Many people in are in mortal [fear](https://www.psychologytoday.com/basics/fear) of terrorist attacks. This is human [nature](https://www.psychologytoday.com/basics/environment), but before we jump to conclusions that life as we know it has changed forever, we should try to look at these events in a more rational manner. This is not to diminish the horror of these attacks…” and she continued reading the article while Tony slept on. 

 

A few hours later Brad came in “so people we’re going to try and take Tony off ECMO so can I ask you to step outside for a moment?”

 

Jack grabbed a grumbling Gibbs' hand and headed him out the door. “It’s likely to take a while you want to go get coffee?” she asked him.

 

“No” came his one-word answer. “Staying right here, if anything were to happen I don’t…” Gibbs let the rest of his sentence hang in the air.

 

“Ok Cowboy,” you wait here I’ll get coffee. Be right back.” True to her word Jack was back in 5 minutes with their favorite coffee, his black as sin hers sugar with a splash of coffee. She also handed over some warm beignets. Handing him the bag he raised an eyebrow. “Hey even a Cali girl can like a good warm pastry,” she said grabbing hers.

 

They had been waiting for 10 minutes, and Gibbs had been wearing a hole in the floor when Brad finally came out. “Ok good news, bad news. The good news we got him off the ECMO and so far, so good. If he developed further problems, we may have to revisit it. But for right now he is on a mask. Your task, Jethro, is to make sure he keeps it on. You know how he is. As for the bad news, while it appears, he will have some function in his upper body, his legs still appear to be paralyzed.”

 

Just then Dr Ambrose arrived and entered Tony’s room without talking to any of them. Both Gibbs and Jack went to enter Tony’s room, but Brad held them back. “Look he’s evaluating Tony’s neuro status right now. It’s best if you let him do his job.

 

Just then they heard a scared voice scream “No! want Papa and Momma”

 

“That’s our son and he is terrified,” Jethro said as both he and Jack rushed past Brad and into the room.

 

“Excuse me,” Dr Ambrose said, “but I need this room cleared.”

 

“Papa Momma” Tony cried trying to reach out to them.

 

“No way in hell” Gibbs and Jack said at the same time. Rushing to Tony’s side and making sure the Doctor had plenty of room. They each took one of Tony’s hands. “Momma and Papa are here baby” Jack said. Noticing how Tony relaxed as soon as they were touching him.

 

“This is very unorthodox. I need to see him alone to determine just what we are dealing with,” Dr Ambrose said in an offended voice.

 

“Well unorthodox or not we don’t care, Tony’s needs come first and right now he needs us. So, get on with it. We stay,” Gibbs said in his best demanding voice.

 

Dr Ambrose sighed and began his neuro exam. Once he was finished, he indicated both Gibbs and Jack step out.

 

“Not happening Doc,” Gibbs said.

 

Dr Ambrose said it’s best if you get the news and we decide how to tell the young man together” he said with a frown on his face.

 

Making a decision Jack leaned down to Tony’s ear “Hey Baby, Papa and I need to go and talk to the Doctor for a minute. Can you be a brave boy and wait for us to come back?” she asked.

 

Gibbs added, “I promise baby boy we will be right back, and your nurse will be here all the time we are gone.”

 

“K,” Tony said, “be back, promssssse?”

 

“Yes, Tony we promise,” Jack said.

 

They left the room and went to find Dr Ambrose in the family room. An austere room obviously meant to deliver bad news. Or at least that’s how Jack and Gibbs saw it.

 

“Ok, Doc what’s the bad news?” Gibbs asked getting right to the point.

 

“As Dr Pitt told you the good news is, he does appear to have some function in his upper body about to the waist level. I think as the swelling continues to recede it will continue to improve. He might even get a return of full function. As for his lower body, we did see a fracture at T-1. I am ordering an MRI to see if there is any cord trauma. Right now, based on his neuro exam, the best we can hope for is an incomplete tear. But the MRI will tell us for sure.”

 

Unlike Gibbs, Jack understood exactly what the Doctor was telling her and she asked, “so when and how are you going to stabilize the fracture?”

 

“Not for a while yet,” we want to see what happened as the swelling subsides,” Dr Ambrose said.

 

“Doctor” Jack continued on, “current thought is the immediate decompression of the cord is thought to have the best results.”

 

“Some radical Physicians believe that is the answer, but I feel a more conservative approach is warranted.”

 

“Dr Ambrose I don’t believe this is in his best interest.” Jack insisted.

 

“And I am the medical authority here Miss….. who are you again?”

 

“ ** _DOCTOR_**  Jacqueline Sloane,” Jack said acidly. “AND you will be relieved as my son’s Doctor immediately.”

 

“First of all, Doctor” Dr Ambrose said sarcastically “you are not his mother and have no standing here to demand anything…”  

 

Gibbs chimed in here “excuse me but I do. If Jack here says your off Tony’s case, then you're off. Brad, can you take over?”

 

“Yes,” Brad said, “but I’m not an orthopedist so I don’t think I’m the best choice.”

 

“That’s ok I do happen to know someone. I’ll call him and see what he can do” Jack said reaching for her phone.

 

“Hello, Peter?” Jack asked as soon as the phone was answered. “Glad I caught you. Can you talk for a minute?... Yeah, unfortunately, it's business. A young man I work with was beaten severely with a bat. As a result, he has a C-7, T-1 fracture, and this idiot Doctor thinks he also has incomplete cord trauma as well…. Yeah, he wants to take the wait and see tack, while I want you to take the immediate decompression tact. Do you think you could see him?... Yeah, we are in DC, but I can get you here right away…. You're kidding me. He’s at Bethesda. Well, great see ya soon.  Oh, the Doc we just fired Dr Ambrose…. Yeah, that’s what I thought see ya soon and Thanks, Peter.”

 

“Well, that was my friend Dr Peter Hewlett. He’s one of the top ten neurosurgeons in the country. Last I heard he was practicing at the Neurological Institute at Columbia University, but it seems he is the Neuro chair at MedStar Georgetown University Hospital, and it's his day off.

 

As Gibbs and Jack waited in Tony’s room for the new Doctor they quietly talked.

 

“So,” Gibbs asked ‘Tony is your son? Or at least that’s what you told Dr Ambrose.”

 

“Well yeah, at least he’s as much mine as he is yours.” She answered him.

 

“Tony has considered me his stand-in father for more than 10 years. He’s known you what… 10 months.”

 

“So?” Jack answered. “in Tony’s life, 10 months can seem like 10 years. Besides, it’s the quality of time, not the quantity. We’ve talked a lot and believe it or not, he talked about his biological father and you. It is obvious he thinks of you as the father he wishes he had been born to. He never mentioned he called you Papa but it fits. You’re a good father to him, just what he needs Jethro.”

 

“Doesn’t explain why you think you can be his Momma,” Jethro said.

 

“For one he needs a Mother figure, there are issues in his past, with his mother he has never gotten over. And no, I’m not telling you we do have a doctor/patient confidentiality agreement. Second of all, he named me his Momma. He called me Momma when I sent you home to sleep. Do you have an issue with it?” she asked firmly?

 

“No” Jethro laughed “no not at all you’ll do,” he said.

 

“Well based on the last time you told someone they’ll do that’s not a ringing endorsement,” she replied remembering how Tony had felt when Jethro and used them as he left for Mexico.

 

Just then the door was opened and in walked a man dressed casually and walking over to Jack “Hey Ladybug long time no see.”

 

“Ugg Peter” you know I hate that name,” Jack said returning his hug. Turning to Jethro she said “Dr Peter Hewlett, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, and this young man” indicating Tony “is the one I wanted you to see.”

 

“Ok,” Peter said, and he began Tony’s exam. As he was examining Tony’s face, the man in question opened his eyes and they immediately went wide in fear. “Don’t worry I’m a Doctor just checking you over a bit.”

 

Seeing Tony’s agitation increasing both Jethro and Jack took hold of Tony’s hands again. “Hush son,” Jack said “Papa and I are here, its ok. Peter is a friend of mine. He’s going to see what he can do to help you. Can you answer his questions?”

 

‘Yes, Momma” Tony said quietly.

 

Peter raised his eyebrow, Jack was this man’s mother? This was going to make a good story once they had time to catch up. After completing his exam, he turned to Jack “Ladybug I want to transfer him to my hospital. Your right he could possibly benefit from early surgical intervention and he won’t get it here.”

 

Looking at Jethro, he gave her a nod.

 

“Ok Peter, he’s a Federal Agent who was injured on the job, so insurance is no issue. What do we need to do?"

 

“Just sign the transfer papers,” Peter said “I’ll call my transfer coordinator and she’ll get the flight crew going. Its just a short distance but flying him over will be safer than ground transportation.”

 

There was a short argument when the hospital administrator was presented with the paperwork, but Jethro reminded them he, in fact, did have medical power of attorney, so it was his decision to make since Tony wasn’t considered competent at this time.

 

Tony had a melt-down when he discovered his Papa could not go with him, but both Gibbs and Jack insured him they would be following him right away. As it turned out they were actually waiting in Tony’s room when he was brought in thanks to Gibbs hair-raising driving.

 

Tony had been in his room and barely settled when he was taken for an MRI, again he because agitated and both Gibbs and Jack had to go hand-in-hand with him to the MRI exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Parts are taken from “How to Think About Terrorism An act of desperation rather than real power,” by Robert L. Leahy PhD Psychology Today Posted Feb 15, 2018.
> 
> For further information on spinal cord injury please see the Christopher and Dana Reeve Foundation – Today’s Care Tomorrows Cure: https://www.christopherreeve.org/living-with-paralysis/health/causes-of-paralysis/spinal-cord-injury 
> 
> Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). MRI uses a strong magnetic field and radio waves to produce computer-generated images. This test is very helpful for looking at the spinal cord and identifying herniated disks, blood clots or other masses that may be compressing the spinal cord.


	9. Error Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

Dear All; I was recently reminded my mind must have taken a holiday because there are only 7 cervical vertebrae. You can imagine my horror when I discovered I had made such a simple error. I have corrected each chapter to reflect the correct info if you receive notification of these as _**new chapters they are not**_. They are a correction to my huge error. If I missed any please tell me.

 

_**I am currently working on the next chapter**_   I and my family have been extremely sick and this chapter is giving me fits so please bare with me. 

 

Also a special thanks to all you who have left kudo's and reviews. They warm my heart and make me go on. 

Thanks- Nyre


	10. And The Hits Just Keep Commin' Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.
> 
> New chapters start here. You might want to re-read the story if you have lost the thread.

 

And the Hits Just Keep Commin - Part 2

 

**MedStar Georgetown University Hospital**

 Tony had been back in his room for a while and they were patiently, well at least Jack was patient, waiting for Peter to come and give them the results of Tony’s MRI. Tony had gotten restless again, and Jack was once again reading to him from her Psychology Today magazine. She had finished the article on terrorism and almost everything else. She was running out of material and hoped Peter would get here soon. She had to admit the wait was starting to give her some concern.

Finally, Peter entered the room “sorry it took so long, one of my other patients was having a problem and as I was here the nurses wanted me to look in on her. So” he said opening the tablet in his hand, “Tony’s results. As I suspected he does have swelling at the C-7 T-1 break. There is also some mild swelling at the lumbar fracture as well, but I don’t think we need to concern ourselves with it at this moment. He does have some swelling in his brain and I’m not sure the drain that was initially put in is doing its job. But you were right to call me Ladybug he needs emergent spinal stabilization. His MRI shows he has what appears to be a fracture-dislocation in either the C-7 or T-1. There also appears to be some edema around the spinal cord in that area. These fractures should be treated surgically with decompression of the spinal canal and stabilization of the fracture. So, I’m going have to do some exploration to see if the fracture includes both the anterior and posterior bones. If it also includes the anterior portion, I’ll probably put in a cage but it all depends on what I see when I get in there."

“Doctor” Gibbs asked, “can you put that in English?”

“Don’t worry,” Jack said, “I understood it all and can explain it.” Turning to Peter she had to ask, “will he walk again?”

“Ladybug, you know I can’t really give you a definitive answer until he is awake, and the swelling has gone down. But that being said I know why you are asking. Will all the swelling, late treatment and just the location of the injury it’s unlikely he will walk again. How much of his body is paralyzed will depend on him eventually. But I’m going to give him the best chance I can. Now I’m going to get the OR ready for him. We should be going in in about half an hour if all goes well. You can wait here in his room if you’d like. I will come and see you are soon as I am done.” Peter said as he walked out of the room.

Jack looked over at Gibbs and saw him sitting in the chair he’s been in since they arrived there. “So,” he said “he won’t walk again? It’s gonna kill him.”

“No, it won’t,” Jack said “he’s stronger than you think. Yes, it will change what he can do but he’ll have us to help him adjust.”

“Yeah I guess,” he said unconvinced “so what is this surgery they are going to do on him”

“Ok let me try and explain it to you as simply as I can. The spine is roughly a circle where the spinal cord goes through. The posterior, or back of the bone, has three bony parts that stick out, they are called the transverse process, spinous process and the vertebral arch. The anterior portion or front of the bone contains the disk. Peter is going to attempt to stabilize the posterior with plates and screws. Most likely he will stabilize at least the bone above and below so he will basically fuse Tony’s C-6, and 7, also T-1 and 2. If there is damage to the anterior of the bone he will most likely stabilize any bone that needs it with a cage. The purpose is to give the spinal column as much room as it needs so Tony can get as much neural function as he can.”

Gibbs reached out for Jack's hand, they sat like that both lost in their own thoughts for hours.

 

**_Somewhere_ ** **_in Long Island_**

 Anthony Sr sat in front of a fire drinking his scotch from a bottle getting madder and madder as he thought about what had gone on. It had been a simple job, the NCIS bitch was supposed to give him a place and time where Tony would be alone and the two idiots he sent were supposed to kill him, making it look like a mugging gone wrong. Now here he sat, his idiot son was still alive, and the NCIS bitch would soon have the names of the two men he sent to do the job.

It was time to do some cleanup. “Joseph” he called to his right-hand man who was never more than a call away from him.

Joseph entered the room, “Yes Sir?” he answered.

We have some loose ends to clean up then we need to find a way to get rid of Jr for good. I have reason to believe he was about to give the family up to the Feds. I don’t know what changed but something did and whatever family loyalty he had has gone. He is a big problem, I don’t know how much he knows but I’m not willing to take a chance.”

“I thought you have Denardo and Bench taking care of that issue Boss,” Joseph said.

“I thought so too but they failed. So, they are the first loose end to get rid of. I don’t care how you do it but make sure they are found, but with nothing to lead them to us. Also, make sure the men all know this is what happens to anyone who fails me. Then we need to decide if we can make the NCIS bitch be of any more help. If not, then we’ll get rid of her too. I want you to see to all of this yourself Joseph do I make myself clear?” Sr said.

“Yes, I’ll report back as soon as Denardo and Bench are taken care of,” Joseph said and quickly left the room.

An hour later Joseph DiCardo had all of the family gathered together. “Gentlemen as you know Mr DiNozzo is a man who has exacting demands. When he orders something to be done it is expected to be completed immediately and the results are to be as he directed. You are all here to witness the punishment that is implemented when his requests are not met. Mr Dnardo and Mr Bench please step forward.”

Looking at the men he said “were you not to dispose of Tony DiNozzo earlier this week? And when these jobs are given to you is it also required that you leave no evidence that could lead back to the family? Will you kindly explain to the class why these issues were not accomplished?”

Both men began to sputter out their answer. Denardo said, “he was dead when we left him.” Bench said, “we left no evidence.”

“Well,” Joseph continued as if he had not been interrupted “well as of right now young Mr DiNozzo is still alive and Navy Police have identified you by your fingerprints.” Pulling out his gun he shot both men in the head. Looking at all the others in the group “Gentlemen I hope you now understand how seriously the Boss will deal with anyone else who fails him. Get rid of the body’s, and make sure the police can find them easily and DO NOT leave any evidence leading back to the family.”

 

**At Jenny Shepards Townhouse**

After receiving a phone call from her secretary, Jenny was pacing in her office, stopping to look up at the large picture of her father over the fireplace. “Dad what should I do? If I’m not careful I’ll get the same treatment?"

 

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have left comments and kudos. They are like water to a man crawling through the desert.
> 
> Sorry the update took so long. As I said we have had a lot of sickness in the house. Also, this is a very busy month for me so the next update might be a little later than we all would like, but I am not abanding this one. Remember I’m not a doctor and this is fiction so please take all the medical as it is written.


	11. An Addendum, a Little Complaining, a Few Explanations, Some Groveling in Other Words Something for Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

So where have I been? Well, let's see about 8 months ago I found out I needed a triple by-pass for my heart. With that, I was unable to use my arms for ANYTHING, and yes I mean anything. I got a wound infection and 3 months after my surgery they discovered my sternum didn't heal and I had to have what's called a muscle flap to stabilize my sternum. Since an unstable sternum isn't something anyone wants (what with the danger of falling or seatbelt accidents) I had that surgery, which consisted removing the non-healing sternum then detaching some of the left chest muscle attached to the shoulder. Rotating the muscle and (as the Doc ever so delicately put it) shoving the muscle into the open space where the sternum had been removed. And yes another 4 months of waiting. But hey no wound infections this time. Yeah!

So it's been even longer than I ever dreamed it would be. During all of this, we had to move, or should I say my daughter and some of my Grandson's friends had to move us. See I couldn't use my arms and my husband can't use his legs, but together we make one whole human. Or we would if his magic illusions extended to sawing people in half and putting them back together again. But back to the move we were renting a 3,00 sq ft house (they were renting it to us illegally, as it was in foreclosure, so we were given 30 days to get out by the realty company) and had to move into a 1,00 sq ft house. Also, all our household goods from California finally came after a year and a half. Oh did I mention there are 5 people, 2 cats, 2 dogs, and 4 fish living in the 1000 sq ft and one is autistic, one is an Australian Border Collie puppy and ones a son-in-law so.......... So there will be a BIG garage sale soon. Anyone interested in a used son-in-law? Just kidding my darling daughter.

 

So there is the addendum, complaining, and explanations, now for the grovelling. I really am sorry I flaked on this story. I hate it when I find it done to me, but please give me another chance? 

But after 5 hours of editing this, I am ready to start again...... I think?


	12. OH SHIT I hate Computers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

Sorry, this chapter has been deleted, but trust me I have a very good reason for it. You see it was posted out of order. 

Speaking to that vote here: how many like the story to be linear and how many don't mind flashbacks in a chapter. If you could just hit reply and say linear or flashbacks. Thanks

Now, this whole fiasco occurred because there was a problem with my Windows 360. I'm trying to get it straightened out, but having a downsizing yard sale around the rain and computer problems are challenging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone get me off this rollercoaster ride!!!!!!!!


	13. The Cowboy and The Doc or Part 1 of the Story of the 5th Mrs Gibbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

The Cowboy and The Doc or Part 1 of the Story of the 5th Mrs Gibbs

 

**_Tony Is Moved to Rehab_ **

The first morning after the first night Tony had spent in rehab Jack and Jethro met at the coffee shop in front of the hospital to sort of get some sort of battle plan together to face the meltdown that most likely to be Tony this morning. While they had known once Tony went to rehab one of them taking turns staying in his room at night would come to an end. They also knew the reason one or the other of them had stayed each night was the nightmares Tony had that no one but them had ever been able to breech, let alone calm him down from. They were usually violent if left to go on for too long. Both Jack and Jethro had attuned themselves to waking at hearing the beginning of one starting and had usually been able to lull him back to sleep without him waking up. But the really bad ones sometimes took hours of them rocking and crooning to him to get him even calm enough to begin to sleep again. They were both extremely worried to learn how Tony had spent his first night alone.

“Well Cowboy,” Jack said holding up his cup of unadulterated coffee, how do you think IT went?” neither one having to explain what IT was.

“Well Doc it went one of two ways, they were able to get him back to sleep or they weren’t,” Jethro said.

“Very funny Gibbs. Which way are you betting? A simple one-word answer will do POPS.”

“Well MOMS since I am a betting man, I bet you a home cooked they Didn’t.”

“Dinner you say, they will not be able to get him back to sleep, well even though that’s the most likely answer, I’m in need of a dinner I didn’t get at a drive-through so I’ll take your bet Cowboy. Let’s go see who the winner is.”

As they walked onto the rehab floor they could hear loud crying coming from Tony’s room. Hurring to the room they saw a scared little boy sitting crammed into a corner crying inconsolably.

Running over sitting down and pulling him onto her lap she rubbed circles in his back crooning over and over “it’s ok munchkin Mommy and Papa are here.”

As he sensed her voice, and smell Tony began to calm down until his cries were just whimpers and hick-ups.

“What happened?” Jethro asked of the first nurse coming into to Tony's room, 30 minutes after they had gotten there he thought to himself.

“Oh, he’s been doing that all night.” The nurse said in a bored voice.

“And just how long might that be?” Jack asked is a deadly voice.

“Well, let's see I think I out him to be around 8 pm.” She said.

“AND” Jack continued “he has continued to cry all that time.”

“I think he stopped while I was at dinner but started again about 15 minutes after I got back.” The nurse said.

“Looking at her watch “so you are telling me my child has been crying for approximately 12 hours?” At the nurse's nod Jack continued, and just what did you do to stop him?”

“What I usually do let him cry until he stopped.”

“Well that doesn’t seem to work for you has it,” Jack said snarkily.

“I’ll get the charge nurse,” Gibbs said leaving the room and quickly coming back with the nurse they had met yesterday when Tony had been admitted.

Taking charge she said, “Let me help you get him into bed.” Turning to the night nurse she said “go to my office I think we need to talk. After the girl had left Amanda turned to Jack and Gibbs “I’m sorry, this won’t happen Again.”

 “Just what is your policy when a child won’t stop crying?” Gibbs asked.

“Well first of all; let's remember Tony is not a child he is a 30 something-year-old man,” Amanda said.

Jack immediately reminded her. “Tony is actually a three-year-old-child. He has PTSD from his attack, and he is using age-regression to cope. Isn’t this coping mechanism you have heard of?

“No,” Amanda said “I haven't. would you mind telling me more about it so I can train the staff? We pride in serving our clients in any way so they can gain a full recovery.”

“Well,” said Jack, the first thing to remember is that as far as age-regression, it is unlikely Tony will ever grow to the age he was before he was injured. His injuries were the most traumatic I, or his ortho has seen ever; so age-regression is the most logical way for him to recover from the shock. We believe Tony was conscious and saw his attacker as well as watching all the injuries that were inflicted on him. Have you read his medical file? NO?” she said as the nurse shook her head. “Read them it might give you an understanding of why he has regressed.” The entire time Jack had continued to rub Tony back, talked in hushed tones and given a very straight professional lecture to the woman.

Amanda was watching Jack and Gibbs calm Tony down, Jethro had taken a pacifier out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Jack who placed in on Tony’s lips, who sucked it in and began to suck on it _voraciously_. Jack looked at Jethro and asked him to heat one of Tony’s bottles. Turning to Amanda Jack said “sometimes the action of sucking on a bottle will lull him to sleep. If you like we could leave you a supply of bottles. His Doctor has told us he wanted him to only have Premier Protine. It has 30 grams of protein and only 1 gram of sugar so it makes sure he has the protein he needs and doesn’t add sugar which would make him fat. I’m sure you read his chart as far as his dietary requirement?”

“Actually I haven’t” Amanda replied.

“Well offer him one carton of protein with each meal in a sippy cup. Sometimes he refuses the cup so we just put the drink into a bottle and give it to him that way, Then either put him down for a nap or for the night. We’ll make sure one of us is here every day.” Jack said settling Tony into bed with his bottle.

Gibbs looked at Amanda and said, “you are aware he is still a protected witness and he will have a guard at the door or one accompanying him everywhere he goes. Also, he is to have no visitors I or Jacquline has not personally approved of.”

Amanda said to him “well I’m afraid that's just not possible it will upset our routine and I’m sure you want the best for him don’t you?”

“Look lady” Gibbs went into his very best icy cold interview voice, “Tony’s life is still in danger and I’m sure you don’t want to have a patient killed in your facility. So the rules I just gave you are engraved in granite with a diamond. If I hear of one adverse comment I will personally find having the Sec Nav at a hearing concerning your continued employment here. Now I suggest you go and make sure you read everything my wife has suggested and pass them on to every employee who will have anything to do with Tony’s treatment. So if you’ll excuse us we have a son to take care of as your staff felt it was not necessary to call us and see if there was anything they should do to calm him.”

At Gibbs tirade, Amanda immediately turned and left without a word.

“Wife?” Jack said.

“What?” Jethro looked at her quizzically.

“You referred to me as your wife. Did we get married somewhere along the line without me knowing?”

“I did not call you my wife,” Jethro growled.

Jack looked at him smiled and turned to Tony who was beginning to wake and squirm. “Think the boy needs a diaper change,” Jack said with a smile. “Do they have anything for him?” she asked Jethro.

He looked around the room, the closet and the drawers where they were supposed to put the clothes they had brought from home for him. “Naw, good thing we brought some with his clothes.”

The guard came, they got Tony settled, and decided after the morning they had had they needed coffee. “Hey John,” Gibbs said to the man who would be responsible for Tony’s safety for the next 8 hours. “Hey, John if you get any gruff or hear any negative remarks please let me know.” At John’s nod, he and Jack left.

**_The Coffee Shop_ **

“So,” Jack said, “I think we so have something to clear up.”

“What?” Jethro looked at her with a smile on his face.

“Hey Cowboy don’t play coy with me, we have gone through too much to play games now.” She said.

Taking her hand he said, “yeah maybe so.” With his stomach in his throat, he asked her “so uh are you uh interested in uh…. well maybe taking this whatever it is to the next step?”

“That depends Jethro, what do you think the next step is, I mean we already have a kid, which is sorta backwards if you think about it,” she smirked at him.

“Huh?” he asked.

They had walked to a secluded bench and sat down. Jack looked around, though for a minute well in for a penny in for a pound she said “well as one of my favourite songs says “Hey baby won't you tell me what you've got going on just a little later on tonight? How about you and me get together have a couple drinks. Well don't you think that sounds like a good time?”

“Yeah it’s a start” Jethro said with a smile. Funny this was a song he like as well. “You start stridin' over, we can't get no closer, ain't no room in the middle. Let's go start a fire. How about you and I get this thing movin' shakin' grovin'” Jethro continued, standing up and taking her hand “you know I think maybe it’s later wanna go get that drink? Course right now it’ll be coffee but maybe later tonight…”

**_Jethro’s House_ **

As they both stood at the counter making the coffee Jethro ran a thumb down her cheek, smiling he said “Girl you're shining like a movie star, and y'know you look so good I can't stop starin' I can tell that you're feelin' it too. What you wanna do with that smile you're wearin'? What you say we get lost. Let's go spend a couple hours just gettin' To know…

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have never heard the song, Jack and Jethro were referring to “Later On” sung by the Swon Brothers on the voice and later they released as a single. It was written by Ryan Hurd, Joey Hyde, and Justin Wilson. If I remember correctly (and you gotta forgive me if I get it wrong they were in season 4) it was written especially for them. An interesting thing I found out was The Muskogee, Oklahoma Country Swon siblings grew up right down the street from Carrie Underwood, and the three shared a stage many times together throughout their childhood years.
> 
> I was trying to finish this, and was stuck when; as it so often happens; a song came up on my playlist and hit my muse right in the head. Go find the song and see how the Swon’s perform it, I just love those guys.


	14. The Cowboy and the Doc part 2

Characters: Anthony DiNozzo, Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Eleanor Bishop, Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Jenny Shepard, Tobias Fornell, Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Shannon Gibbs, Dr Brad Pitt, Dr Ambrose (OC) Dr Peter Hewlett (OC) Jason Bull.

Ratings: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like, or they need.<

Summary: Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover.

_**Ending of Chapter 13:** _ “Yeah it’s a start” Jethro said with a smile. Funny this was a song he like as well. “You start stridin' over, we can't get no closer, ain't no room in the middle. Let's go start a fire. How about you and I get this thing movin' shakin' grovin'” Jethro continued, standing up and taking her hand “you know I think maybe it’s later wanna go get that drink? Course right now it’ll be coffee but maybe later tonight…”

****

**_Four Hours Later_ **

 

Jack woke up in a dim room feeling someone’s arms tight around her waist and someone nuzzling her ear.

“Good morning beautiful… well technically it’s afternoon but you get my drift.” Gibbs said in a sultry voice. One Jack had never heard.

“Gibbs” she crocked out. “I know what happened, I know how it happened, but I don’t know why,” Jack said as she twisted around in his arms to look at him.

“I thought the why was self-evident? Didn’t you want this?”

“Oh, course I did, I've wanted you since I met you. However, I guess I know why now? Because sometimes people do things just to screw with my life.”

“Jack I’ve wanted it too, there just never seemed to be a time and this morning just seem to be the right time. He started to pull away and she grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Since we seem to be hammering out this relationship on a musical theme I’m now going to give you mine, in my mind I have always thought of it as our song: “Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean, Higher than any bird ever flew, Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens, I've been in love with you” she looked at him hoping he was ok with her choice.

“Stronger than any mountain cathedral, Truer than any tree ever grew, deeper than any forest primaeval, I've been in love with you” he added.

“Wow, she said we really are on the same page,” Jack said

“Yes, we are,” Jethro said kissing her again with all the passion in him.”

Jack responded with just as much as he did, and their lovemaking was even better this time.

After another little nap, Jethro looked at the clock and sighed. “we need to get back to Tony, so we can get the physical therapy report before its lost in his file.”

Jack nodded, “shower?” she said.

“Through here,” said taking her hand and moving to the bathroom. Warming the water he pulled her into the shower. It took a little, longer than they had time for.

****

**_Bethesda Naval Hospital_ **

****

Finally, they were at the hospital and were greeted with an ugly sight. Sr was there again demanding Tony be moved. This time the hospital director was standing up to him.

Seeing Jethro, Sr stomped over, “you do not have permission to keep him here. I have a document from a Judge, he is my son. I have primary control of him.”

Gibbs and the Medical Director were there face to face with Sr yelling how each had the right to Tony.

Jack was on the phone calling Tony’s Doctor who gave her a number for his Attorney and told her to call him immediately. In the meantime, he’d be there as soon as he could.

She made the call and waited.

Doctor Hewlett arrived about ten minutes later with an injunction forbidding them from moving Tony anywhere due to his medical condition. To end the conversation, he also told them the Judge wanted them to report to him to present their sides at 1 PM tomorrow afternoon.

Sr left after telling Jethro he would lose and left to contact his high priced lawyers. They were going to get this thing settled.

Gibbs was certain once Tony was in Sr’s hands his life is over.

The lawyer, who often represented Peter left. Reminding them to bring evidence to show cause as to why Tony should not be moved at this time. His portion of the drama being completed.

Jack turned to Jethro “I know a lawyer who can help. Let me call a laywer friend,  he’ll see us right away as long as it’s my issue, which it is.”

“Call him, see if he can see us right now.” Jethro then called the team telling them to do a deep search, as only Tim could do,” get everything on Sr they could.” He knew Tony had been abused as a child, so he added “have Abby and Ducky and Jimmy search hospital record in a 25 mile radius of where Tony grew up looking for evidence of anything that might be construed as abuse.” Then he turned back to Jack.

“He will see us right now.” She said.”

They left in a hurry. Jack knew she would again the trauma every passenger felt when Jethro was driving.

 

**_Lawyers Office 15 minutes Later_ **

 

“Wow Jack that was fast,” Jason said as they entered his office. Reaching out his arm he introduced himself to Jethro “Jason Bull, yeah I know my life was much simpler before that TV show.”

Gibbs said, “Hey John Wayne’s first name was Marion and I’m Jethro so who’s gonna throw stones.”

After the introductions and pleasantries were over with, Jason asked “so Jack what brings you to me with such a problem that requires me to drop everything”

“Well Jason Jethro has a medical and legal injunction to turn over one of his agents to his abusive parent and we need to stop it. We have been ordered to court tomorrow to show why we should retain custody.”

“Wow Sounds interesting. How are you involved?” Jason asked.

“Well, Tony is severely injured and is having mental issues. Having him leave Peter’s care is dangerous right now,” Jack said.

Well, that’s usually what Peter sends patient families for, but I feel there is more to this story, am I right Jethro?”

“Yeah years ago, Tony told me about his father and what his life had been like growing up. He asked me to be his medical power of attorney. A year later, after he had the plague, he also asked me to act as his Durable Power of Attorney” Jethro told him.

“Well, if Peter is taking care of him, I assume you meet the requirements for both circumstances. I don’t see the issue,” Jason said.

Jack stepped in to further explain “See Sr, Tony’s biological father has a document saying as he his Tony’s father he has the legal right to do as he wishes with his son. He is hell bent removing Tony from Jethro’s care. Number one it isn’t safe and number two Jethro loves Tony like a son. I’ve seen them together they are truly like father and son. For God’s sake Jason, Sr left Tony alone in a hotel room in Hawaii when he was 12 for two days to attend to some business. When he was dying from the plague, Jethro called him to tell him his was near death, and his response was call him after Tony died. Jethro is more a father to Tony than his biological father ever has been,” Jack was close to tears after her outburst.

“Too bad, he really isn’t your son:” Jason said looking at Jethro. He sat back in his chair and began thinking. Finally, he spoke, “Jethro how do you feel about adopting Tony.”

Jethro looked at him open-mouthed “Tony’s an adult how can I adopt him?”

“In DC adult adoption is allowed. It would give you all the rights of a biological parent.” Jason said.

Jethro jumped at the idea, to make the man he saw as a son actually be his son. It would make a dream come true for both of them, “What would I have to do?”

First, we would file the paperwork, that stops all other proceedings with Sr. Then make a short date for an adoption hearing. You would have to provide evidence of why you are a better person to look out after Tony’s interests. Are you married?” Jason asked.

“No,” Jethro said “divorced.”

“That might be a hick-up. The court might see you're trying to adopt Tony to take sexual advantage of him.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jason realized his mistake “hey it happens so the court is sensitive to the issue. But we’ll deal with it.”

When can I start?” Jethro asked.

“I’ll give you the packet and I’ll file as soon as you get them back I’ll file. Also, I’ll notify the court about your desire to adopt him, that will stop that proceeding and I’ll get an emergency date in family court.” Handing Gibbs a large envelope full of papers he said good-by and he’d see them soon.

****

**_Back at Gibbs House_ **

 

Sitting down at the kitchen table, with their habitual cups of coffee, Jethro pulled out the papers and both he and Jack began to read through them.

The more she read, the more she thought about the possibility of Jethro losing Tony just because he wasn’t married. Well neither was she and she was Tony’s de facto Mother wasn’t she? And weren’t they, just this morning, more or less declaring their love for each other? Taking a big breath she said “Jethro?”

“Yeah,” he said looking up.

“Jason said the only hick-up might be that you aren’t married. What if we fixed that part?” Jack asked holding her breath.

“You talkin about us getting married?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she answered simply.

“You know what they say the second B is for bastard. It’s true. I know we said we loved each other only this morning, and I do love you, but marriage?”

“Jethro it’s the only thing that makes sense. Look we love each other and Tony sees us as his parents. I know you would do anything for Tony so why not this?” Jack said her enthusiasm gaining with each word she spoke.

“Look,” Jethro said, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not an easy man…”

“No foolin cowboy, but you know you are my man and I like a challenge. Besides then I get to be Tony’s Mama no questions asked.”

“You ever been married before?”

“Nope”

“So I supposed you want all the pomp and circumstances?”

“Nope just a courthouse, you and me,” Jack said a giant smile on her face.

“Any idea when you want to do this?” Jethro asked with a smirk.

“How about now before we fill out the papers, then we won’t have to amend them later.”

“You got a dress?” Jethro asked with a smile.

“Yup.”

“Well let’s go get it.”

Two hours later they were back at the kitchen table filling out the paperwork to adopt their son. The fifth Mrs Gibbs had been born… well actually, if you were being honest, it was Slone-Gibbs but you get the drift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes, I had no choice it was a moral imperative for Jason Bull to be Gibbs lawyer. 
> 
> 2\. I couldn’t find where Gibbs lives, so I chose Arlington VA. If I’m wrong, please tell me.
> 
> 3\. Yeah short notice for a wedding, but I am currently planning a wedding shower for a friend who didn’t physically meet his wife until a few days before the wedding. They chatted on Facebook, and skyped for about 2 years but… So I thought what the heck works for Jethro and Jack too.


	15. Bull the Lawyer not the TV Show Part 1

Title: Bull the Lawyer not the TV Show

Series: This Time for Sure

Fandom: NCIS

Genres: Father-Son

Warnings: None

Characters: Anthony DiNozzo, Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Eleanor Bishop, Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Jenny Shepard, Tobias Fornell, Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Shannon Gibbs, Dr Brad Pitt, Dr Ambrose (OC) Dr Peter Hewlett (OC) Jason Bull (OC), Ambrose DiAngelo (OC), Kenneth Blake (OC)

 Ratings: Teen

 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like, or they need.

  

Chapter 15 Bull the Lawyer not the TV Show Part 1

 

 

Tony’s adoption was finalized just 1 week before he was able to go home. It had truly been a trial for all of them, even Tony. The team had begun to dig into Tony’s past and it had not looked promising for a good future if he were to go to his biological father. They had talked it over with their attorney and Bull had told them a judge could return Tony to his father even though Gibbs had documentation that obviously showed what Tony wanted. The powers of attorney could be dissolved and Tony returned to his biological father. An adoption would actually sever the relationship, almost making it as if Sr had never excited in Tony’s life. So, given the information Bull and his team had given them, they opted for the adoption.

“So,” Jethro said as they were getting dressed for court “you ready for this?”

“Yeah, I am,” Jack said turning so Jethro could sip her skirt. she said, “this why I married you I don’t have to struggle to get dressed any more” she smirked.

Jethro smirked back “that’s the only reason? Maybe I need a refresher course? I wonder if Abby still has her copy of how to have a great sex life? Or maybe be she can direct me to some YouTube.”

“OK,” Jack said, “I didn’t just mary you for your haberdashery experience.” She leaned in to kiss him, and it turned passionate, as usual. Breaking away and breathing hard Jack said: “finish before we are really late.”

Arriving at court, all the usual gang members of team Gibbs were there with their facts and witnesses all in tow. They were ready.

“I see,” said Bull you have gotten everyone here. Remember family court is a little more relaxed than what you are used to. Please go with the flow.”

The Judge entered and they began. “This is adult adoption hearing for Anthony Dominic DiNozzo aged 33. Mr Bull as you are the petitioner please begin.”

“We call Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” After taking the stand and swearing to tell the truth Bull asked him his first question. “

“Agent Gibbs, you and your wife are the petitioners to adopt Anthony DiNozzo it that correct? Can you tell the Judge why you want to adopt this 33-year-old man?”

“Well,” Jethro began, “Ever since I met Tony I’ve thought of him as a son. He was already a good Police Officer when I met him but as we do more investigations he needed training in that particular area. As I spent time training him we developed more of a father-son relationship outside of work. He often came to my house on weekends. I taught him how to build a boat, and he helped make wooden toys for children. He also spent time talking over both the good and bad parts of his life. One of the worst parts when he had bubonic plague. When he discovered I had called his Father to let him know the Dr’s thought Tony was going to die, and he heard his Father’s response he was devastated.”

Bull asked, “what did his father say?”

“I informed him that the Drs thought Tony was dying and if he wanted to see his son before he died he should come to DC now. His response was let me know when he’s dead, and he hung up.”

“And,” Bull asked, “what was Tony’s response to this information?”

“He Asked me to be his medical and durable power of attorney. He said he didn’t want to have anything more to do with his father.”

“Objection!” one of Mr DiNozzo’s attorney’s said humping to his feet. “Hearsay, your Honor there is no proof this conversation ever took place.”

“Sustained,” the judge said.

“Withdrawn,” Bull continued “so at some point after Tony recovered from the plague you became both his medical and durable power of attorney?”

“Yes,” Gibbs said, “right after he had the plague.”

“In the past have you had times when you used one of these powers of attorney?”

“Yes, several times when Tony has been injured on the job.”

“And these powers are still in effect today?”

“Yes, they are,” Jethro said.

“Agent Gibbs,” Bull asked, “What about Tony’s condition makes you and your wife feel it is imperative you be granted this adoption?”

Jethro answered him “Sr has already demonstrated to me he has not wanted to care for Tony in the past and I don’t see anything changing. Tony is paralyzed from the waist down and so far, due to what the Doctors feel is his severe head injury, functioning as a 3-year-old. He will take more care than I believe Sr will give him at home he’ll just ship him off to some facility, which is not what Tony needs. He needs the love and care of a family if he is to overcome many of his disabilities.”

“One last question,” Bull asked “you mentioned the seriousness of Tony’s injuries. It seems to me they will require a lot of work. You and your wife are newly married. Don’t you think this will cause a rift in your relationship?”

“Not at all,” Gibbs said. First of all, I am retiring, so I can be home and take care of my son full time. Secondly, we have hired all of the professional treatment people he will need to help him recover. We have built him a house that is totally handicapped accessible. And to top it off he has a large extended family ready to help us.”

“No further questions,” Bull said.

One of Mr DiNozzo’s attorney stood to begin his cross.

The Judge interrupted asking him his name for the record. He answered, “Kenneth Blake Your Honor.”

“Yes Mr Gibbs, let’s talk about that house. It cost over 10 million to build did it not?”

“Well we haven’t completely finished it yet but so far about that,” Gibbs said/

“You are at pay grade GS 13, what is your salary?”

“As supervisor of the  [NCIS Major Case Response Team](http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/NCIS_Major_Case_Response_Team). My current salary is $106,369 .”

Yet you told us you were going to retire.”

“Correct.”

“So what will you be making then?”

It’s hard to figure but the bottom amount I would get is 85 thousand a year.”

“And your wife will be working?”

“Yes, she will continue.”

“And she is a GS 13 as well? So let’s assume together you are making 213 thousand a year.”

“Ok,” said Gibbs.

“Did you get a mortgage for the house?”

‘No’ Gibbs said.

“Then tell me how did you acquire the money for a house you admit is 10 million?” Blake asked.

“One of my agents located Tony’s cousin on his mother’s side. Crispin Paddington. He informed him there was an inheritance from his Mother Tony did not know about.”

“How much is this inheritance?”

“600 million pounds sterling, a little over 777 hundred million.”

Mr Blake looked shocked, “over 777 hundred million? Isn’t that the true reason you want to adopt Tony so you will have access to all this money?”

“No not at all” Gibbs said calmly, although his temper was about to go through the roof. He looked at Jack as she

smiled at him and he calmed enough to go on answering this idiots’ questions. “No, first of all, the money can only be used for Tony’s needs. The major cost of the house is putting in all the treatment things Tony needs. Like a gym with rehab equipment like a bike, weights. There is a pool for therapy, there are a lot of computer gadgets that his treatment team uses. Oh, there is one extravagance Tony loves movies so we put in a movie theatre.”

“You want us to believe you are being all altruistic with this money?”

Bull jumped up “objection Mr Burk is badgering the witness, your Honor.”

“Sustained,” the Judge said.

“No further questions,” Blake said returning to sit behind the table.

DiNozzo Sr jumped up and started yelling at his lawyer. “You keep asking him why he why he wants that money. It belongs to Tony to me.”

The Judge banged his gavel several times. “Mr Blake control your client or I will have him removed from the courtroom.”

“Yes your Honor,” Blake said. Turning to Sr he said firmly “sit down sir we will get this another way.”

Sr whispered to his Attorney, and Gibbs watched as Blake seemed to shake a little. ‘I wonder what that is all about’ he thought to himself.

“Your Honor we call Sir Crispin Paddington,” Bull said.

A young man who could have passed for Tony if not for his blond hair walked to the witness box and sat down.

After being sworn in Bull asked him “would you please explain your relationship to Anthony DiNozzo Jr.”

“Tony is my cousin on my father side. His mother Reshella Paddington is my father Sir Clive Paddington’s sister,” the young man said in a clipped English accent.

“And you are here to explain the facts of Tony’s inheritance correct?” Bull asked him.

“Yes,” Crispin said “my father was unable to come due to ill health. However I am well aware of my Grandfathers will, and how it affected both my Aunt Reshella and Tony.”

Bull nodded and Crispin continued.

“It is not uncommon in our family for any money passed on not be given to any child until they reached the age of 30. My Aunt died when she was 29, however, when she married Mr DiNozzo my Grandfather changed his will so that all of her inheritance was to go only to any children she had.”

Bull asked, “was there a reason for his change?”

“Yes, when my Aunt married Mr DiNozzo it was against my grandfather’s wishes. When she died he was very clear he did not wish Mr DiNozzo to be able to have access to that money.”

“Did Mr DiNozzo Sr know there was this money?”

“Yes about a year after she died he called my father asking about Reshella’s inheritance. It was explained to him that all of her money was now in a trust for any children she had. Mr DiNozzo told my father they had had a son and he wanted the child’s money. He was informed that to money would only be turned over to his sister’s child when the child turned 30.” Crispin said.

“No further questions,” Bull said returning to the table and sitting down.

Mr Blake stood, “Mr Paddington did anyone else ever contact you regarding the inheritance?

Crispin said “yes I was contacted about 4 months ago by an Agent Nick Torres. He informed me of Tony’s whereabouts and got me in contact with Agent Gibbs. As Agent Gibbs has the appropriate documentation to act in Tony’s sted, arrangements were made for Tony to receive his inheritance. The money was exchanged from pounds sterling to American dollars.”

Mr Blake thanked the witness and said he had no more questions.

 

TBC

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long but you know what they say, life is what happens when your making plans. Lots of sickness in the house, had a friend die and another friend get totally jacked around by a woman I really wonder about. She married him, we had a wedding shower for them, the next day she left with everything except his bed. She even had his water turned off as he had given her the money to get it turned on and she put it in her name then when she had it turned off she took the deposit. A real winner. But hey…
> 
> This chapter was getting a little long and there is more to go so I decided here was a good place to stop.  
> Tony’s mother’s name is Reshella Paddington – since Tony’s mother’s first name is not known I decided to name her Reshella which Old French for Little Rock. Perhaps it is her name that inspired her “Louis XV phase” when Tony was five and her choice of French decor in his childhood bedroom gave him vampire nightmares. This was when she also drank Tony's Sea Monkeys, confusing their sea castles with her mint julep. 
> 
> For the purposed of this story Clive Paddington is Tony’s Grandfather and still alive, Crispin Paddington, his cousin, is not a jerk.
> 
> This story is not Betaed so all the mistakes are my own.
> 
> Note 2:   
> 1\. I added a small amount to the summary because some readers wanted more. I never write a lot in the summary because I don’t want to be limited to where the story goes.  
> 2\. I have no real knowledge of Family Law. This is fiction so it is being written according to what I want to have happened.


	16. Bull the Lawyer, not the TV Show Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover. Jack and Jethro play a major part in Tony recovery. This is a Father/Son/Mother. Have patience I am not a linear thinker or writer, but I will get you to the end.

Chapter 16 Bull the Lawyer, not the TV Show Part 2

After lunch Bull called Dr. Mallard to the stand. After establishing his bona fides Bull asked him “you are Tony’s private physician in addition to being the medical examiner for NCIS is that correct?”

“Yes,” Ducky said, “but that is not unusual I am the private physician of most of the Agents in our office.”

“As Tony’s physician you had access to his medical records is that correct?” Bull asked.

“Yes,” Ducky answered.

“Can you tell us what Tony’s injuries were at the time of his attack?” Bull asked.

“Yes, his injuries were quite severe. He had four skull fractures, consisting of a basilar fracture, a [depressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607658/chapters/31240338) skull fracture in the left temple area, and two comminuted fractures one on top of his skull and one at the back of his head. He also has three spinal fractures, C-7 T-1, and L-3, both his radius and ulna on his right forearm have a midshaft displaced fracture, his left wrist is fractured, his left femur is fractured, and his right lower leg has a tib/fib fracture.”

“Wow,” Bull said that’s quite a list is there anything else?”

“Yes,” Ducky continued “his heart stopped four times on the way to the hospital and four times in the operating room during his brain surgery, so he was placed on a VA ECMO for several days.”

“He had brain surgery? Why Dr. Mallard?”

“His brain was already beginning to swell before surgery, so the bone fragments were removed to allow for further swelling. When the swelling abided, they went back in and place cadaver bone over the site. The basilar skull fracture caused a CSF leak. A drain was placed to allow the leak to drain. He also has C7 tetraplegia, so he is paralyzed from the waist down.”

“So, it’s fairly safe to say he will need constant care the rest of his life?” Bull asked.

“Yes,” Ducky said, “preferably with a loving family.”

“Objection” Blake jumped to his feet. “The witness is badmouthing my client.”

“Sustained,” the Judge said.

“Withdrawn,” Bull said. “Tell me Dr. Mallard did you discover a reason to have Tony’s childhood medical records reviewed?”

“Yes,” Ducky said clearing his throat. While this might be the shortest part of his testimony it was going to be the hardest part of his testimony. “One of the series of x-rays they took was a set of full body x-rays. These not only showed his current fractures but also previous fractures. In addition to the fractures, I already mentioned he also fractured both collar bones, his right wrist, and left ankle. As his personal physician, I had access to all his medical records from College onward and none of these fractures have ever been listed there. I asked our Forensic Scitensitics Abigail  Sciuto  to try and locate Tony’s childhood medical records.”

“Thank you, Dr. Mallard that will be all,” Bull said.

Blake stood and said, “I have no questions of this witness your Honor.”

“Next I would like to call Miss Abigale Sciuto” Bull said and again after going over her bona fides, he asked, “Did you have reason to go looking into Tony’s past medical records?”

“Yes,” Abby said, “I did.”

“Can you tell me why?”

“I was asked by Dr. Mallard after he looked over Tony’s full body x-rays to locate all the childhood x-rays I could. I checked five counties in and around Long Island and found four x-rays in four different hospital’s Each one matching to the fractures Dr. Mallard found..”

“Where there any comments on the mechanisms’ of injury in any of the reports?” Bull asked.

“Yes,” Abby answered “in the case of one of the collar bones and the wrist bone fractures there is a note to contact children’s protective services. In the others, there are notes that the statement of injury by the servant bringing the child in does not meet the mechanism of injury.”

“Did you research further to see if you could locate any possible CPS cases regarding Tony?” Bull asked.

“Yes,” I looked but I was unable to locate any that had been opened. Even the ones ordered by the ER Doctors.”

“What did you do with the information?”

“I gave my results to Dr. Mallard and to Agent Torres.”

“Thank you,” Bull said, “that’s all I have for you.”

Blake got up and walked to the witness box “so what you’re trying to say is that Anthony Jr was abused as a child?”

“No,” Abby said calmly “what I am saying is that two of the reports requested CPS be informed of the inconsistency in the explanation of how the injury happened and the mechanism of the injury.”

“Have you yourselves not on several occasions heard Anthony Sr state how uncoordinated Jr is and how often what he says is a lie. Is it not possible that Jr was lying about what happened to cover up his clumsiness?”

“I have known Tony for over 7 years now,” Abby said her voice full of disgust “Tony has never lied to me once, not once, and he is the most graceful man I have ever seen. So, the fact he could have been so clumsy to fracture so many bones as a child and to lie as much as his father says he has, I find unbelievable. Whereas your client has lied to Tony many times.”

“No further questions your Honor” Blake said as if to say this witness’ testimony was useless.

“Your Honor we’d like to call Senora Cain,” Bull said.

“Your Honor who is this witness, we have no knowledge of her” Blake jumped up quickly.

“Your Honor if you’ll give me some leniency it will become apparent why Mrs. Cain is here. She also has a court-appointed interpreter and this was the only time I could arrange for her.” Bull said.

“I’ll let her testify,” said the Judge “and if you need more time to prepare your cross you can have

“Good afternoon Madam. Cain, how are you?” Bull asked

“I am fine.”

“Do you know why you're here today?”

“Yes to testify to what I saw when my Tonio It was little”.

“You worked for Mr. DiNozzo Sr around 1980-82 is correct?”

“Yes.”

“How old was Tony?”

He was about 3 and I when I left he was about 5.”

“Did anything unusual happen during that time?”

“Yes, I had to take him to a hospital in New York City because of his shoulder right here (and she points to her neck bone). Dr. said it was broken.”

“Do you know how it happened?”

Madam. Cain looked at Mr. Blake and a fearful look seized her face. Bull walked between them, so her View of Mr. Blake was blocked and asked again "Do you know how delighting?"

“She drew a deep breath and said yes he was thrown down the stairs by his Papa.”

“Were you able to take him to the emergency room right away?”

“No, I had to wait until Mr. DiNozzo was out of town the next day.”

“Was Mr. DiNozzo glad you had taken care of his son?”

“No, he said I said I should get out and left the brat alone he needed to learn his lesson.”

“Do you know what lesson it was?”

“No.”

“What happened next?”

“The next time I saw Mr. DiNozzo asked me if had taken Tonio to the Emergency Room, I had and the baby had a BroKen Collar bone. He said he didn't care, and he fired me. He also called ICE, but I was documented, so there was nothing he could do that way. “

“What do you mean by that?”

He mostly hired the undocumented so he could deport them if they did something he didn't like, at least That's what all other servants said.”

"Thank you, Madam Cain."

"Did you see Mr. DiNozzo pull or push Anthony Jr down the stairs?” Mr. Blake asked.

“No. But... "

"Then how do you know what happened?"

“Because that's what Tonio told me.”

“And although his father says he’s a famous liar, you sure he didn’t lie to you?”

“Yes, He absolutely never lied to me.”

"How touching, no more questions from his ladyship?”

“Objection your Honor, council is maligning the wittiness.”

“Sustained: the Judge said with a stern look at Blake.

"One more if I may your Honor," Bull Said," Mrs. Cain after agent Torres found out that you initially did not want to come here today, so why did you do it. "

"Agent Torres explained that my Tonio he'll never walk again, and I don't want him in his father's clutches again. She looked at Sr and said, "Mr. DiNozzo There's nothing else you can do for me so I'm free to do what I want where you are Concerned."

"We have No more testimonies at this time but request the right to call more if the need arises." Bull said.

The Judge agreed and said “looking at the hour we will dismiss for the day and resume at 9 o’clock in the morning,”

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note1: Sorry again this is so late, but as they still say life is what happens when your making plans. Well, we planned to have a GIANT downsizing garage sale last weekend, spent the week before getting ready for it. It started to rain and rained most of the weekend. So we were going to have it again when on Thurs. my Granddaughter started coughing and having problems breathing. We thought she was just having an anaplastic react to a new antibiotic but called for an ambulance anyway. Long story short she had walking pneumonia and was intubated later that night for more than 30 hours. Then I called my Dr because she had been here every day, she was contagious he gave me an antibiotic but I got a mild case anyway. Then yesterday my husband and daughter came down with the same symptoms, and when he was going to visit the Granddaughter my son-in-law fell in the mud and dislocated and broke his ankle. He will need surgery. So, you can see the hysterical laughing that when through the house today, when we learned yesterday, was Nation Sickness Day. Oh, Grandson his fine he never left his room playing video games the whole time 😊  
> Note2: Yes, there is at least one more chapter of the hearing for custody. This is turning out to be a long affair getting everything in.  
> Remember I know nothing about Family Law and little about Tony’s injuries. It’s my story and I’m doin’ it my way. Oh, by the way, Sr’s lawyer is sorta incompetent for a reason you’ll see later.  
> Note 3: For your convivence here are some Medical Terms  
> Basilar skull fracture - located at the back/base of the head  
> Depressed Temporal skull fracture - located in the temple area, depressed means the bone has been pushed in toward the brain  
> Comminuted fractures - a fracture in which a bone is broken, splintered or crushed into a number of pieces  
> C-7 Cervical Spine #7- the last of the flexible neck bones  
> T-1 Thoracic Spine #1- the first of the inflexible backbones  
> L-3 Lumbar Spine #3- low back  
> Radius and Ulna - are the bones of the forearm and midshaft is obviously the middle  
> Tibia and Fibula or tib/fib fracture - are the bones of the lower leg  
> CSF Leak - cerebrospinal fluid leaking from either the eye, nose or skull  
> VA ECMO or venoarterial extracorporeal membrane oxygenation - is an extracorporeal (outside the body) technique of providing prolonged cardiac and respiratory support to persons whose heart and lungs are unable to provide an adequate amount of air and blood exchange to sustain life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tony is severally injured, again, due to Director Sheppard’s selfish wants, and this time he might not fully recover. Jack and Jethro play a major part in Tony recovery. This is a Father/Son/Mother. Have patience I am not a linear thinker or writer, but I will get you to the

Chapter 15 Bull the Lawyer, not the TV Show Part 3

That evening when they got in the car Jethro started driving in a direction other than home.

“Where are we going?” asked Jack

“I have a surprise for you,” was all he would say.”

They pulled up in front of the brand-new Italian restaurant Le Pollo.

“Wow,” Jack said I didn’t think we could get reservations here.”

“I know I guy,” Jethro said “come on let's go.

He had one more surprise for her, they were shown to a back table and there with an attendant sat Tony.

She ran to hug him “Baby hello”

Turing to Jethro she asked, “how did you do this?”

“Just decided to ask for a family night out and it was granted as long as one of his attendants went with him so I asked Susie and she agreed.” Jehro calmly stated.

Tony held out his arms, “Momma!”

She turned and hugged “Yes Tony Momma, and Papa here’s too.”

He turned to Jethro “Papa!” Jethro leaned over and with a tear in his eye and gave Tony a squeeze of the shoulder.

Tony looked around and began to look like he was going to start crying?

“Hey Baby look we are going to eat here. It’s a special treat from Papa. It’s real Italian food. Would you like an antipasto plate? It has everything on it you like?” She looked at the waiter “could we have the antipasto plate before we order and water please” She broke off a piece of bread and handed it to Tony who began to stuff it in his mouth. Jack sat down and leaned over to whisper to Jethro “you know he eats like a 3-year-old and you have always seemed embarrassed by it yet you brought him here?”

“I decided if he was going to be my son I better start acting like it. Also if I wanted to make a success of this marriage I ought to let you in as well. You mentioned it would be good to socialize him in larger places. I wanted to take you here I wanted him to go someplace  he might like and remember so here we are.”

“Thank you, my love this is the meaning of true love.”

Meanwhile, Susie leaned over to Tony and whispered “tiny bites lovie.”

As he began to stop shoving bread into his mouth and chewing carefully all of the smiled at him.

Looking at his wife Jethro said “don’t tell anyone I have a heart it will play havoc with my work environment,” Jethro said.

“My lips are sealed,” she said as she leaned over and gave him a little kiss.

Tony squeezed “dat my Papa and Mamma. Dey lub dem an dey lub me too.”

They turned and looked at Tony in awe that was the longest sentence he had ever said, The looked at Susie.

“He’s been practicing that for a long time. It was all he would say for that last three months.”

“Wow, Baby Boy, that was great and you're right we love each other and you too. Would you like more milk?”

“Soda?” he tried to grin into getting.

“Ok half a glass” Jack said and she proceeded to fill his sippy cup up halfway.

They dawdled about their dinner dragging it out for three hours, finally, the head nurse called telling Susie they needed to bring him back. He was beginning to get tired and when he did he became cranky.

“Ok, Tony it’s time to leave,” Susie said

“No” Tony grumbled.

Come on” Jack said as she started to push his modified wheelchair toward the treatment center’s van.

“NO! NO! NO! NO! GO!  Tony said screaming as he was pushed out of the restaurant waving his arms around and causing havoc. They finally got him in the van. Jack Told Jethro she’d ride back to the facility with him and he could pick her up there.

He followed.

As they drove back Tony began to settle down and get sleepy.

“You’ve had a very busy day haven’t you my son? Oh, Tony” she said as she ran her hand down his cheek “I hope the Judge gives us custody of you to us. We love you so much.

When they arrived at the center, they got him to his room easily and got him into his pajamas and got him to take his medicines and he was soon in bed.”

“Thank you, Susie,” Jack said and started to offer her a tip, but she declined, “No thank you Mrs. Gibbs-Slone I was paid for tonight and I love taking care of Tony.

“Please,” Jack told Susie “You are always taking care of Tony please call me Jack. Besides Mrs. Gibbs-Slone is a name I only use for work.”

When she got back in the car, she again kissed Jethro and said that had been a very thoughtful “gift. “You know I was thinking when we take Tony from the center, we will want to hire staff. Susie would be a good one to bring on she is very good with him.”

“I agree,” said Jethro “in fact I was sort of checking her out tonight to see how she acted when we took Tony out in public. Of course, tonight was not his usual routine he was very good. I wonder if it was the Italian food?” Jethro said with a grin on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Morning

 

Outside the courthouse

Kenneth Blake was talking to a pacing Mr. DiNozzo Sr. “Mr. DiNozzo you have to calm down, we need to go over your testimony. You know I’ve wanted to go over it for several days.”

“Look Blake” DiNozzo snarled “I have work to do I’m a businessman I don’t have time for your twattle.”

“Mr. DiNozzo this is hardly twattle if you want to get custody of your son.”

“Look I know what to tell that idiot Judge to get the idiot. And as soon as I get him then I’ll have his money and it’s off to some hospital for him where I won’t have to see him, and neither will any of my friends and associated. So, let’s go I’m prepared for court.” DiNozzo turned and marched up the rest of the front courthouse steps into the courthouse with Mr. Blake meekly following him.

As it was neither man saw one of Bulls assistants who had happened to start up the stairs. Since they were on the outside there was no expectation of client-attorney privilege, so she had listened to the entire conversation and then reported it to Bull.

The Judge entered and sat turning to Mr. Blake he said, “are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, your Honor” he turned to Mr. DiNozzo “we call Mr. DiNozzo.” After he sat in the witness chair Mr. Blake asked his Mr. DiNozzo “who are you employed by?”

“I own DiNozzo Imports International.”

“And that is an import-export firm correct?”

“Yes.”

“And you do pretty well at it don’t you?”

“Million dollars a year profit,” he said arrogantly.

“So, you have funds of your own to care for your son?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, but the money they talked about that was my wife's money and was supposed to go to me, so I would also have that to make Jr.’s life very comfortable.”

“Now we have heard testimony here that you abused your son, even threw him down the stairs, is any of it true?” Blake asked.

“No, that bitch was lying through her teeth. I never touched Jr. ever. He was a very clumsy child. Always running around and falling down.” DiNozzo said sneeringly.

“Objection you Honor the witness language is offensive and disrespectful to our witness.” Bull said.

“Sustained,” the Judge said “Mr. DiNozzo I will not stand for vulgar or inappropriate langue in my courtroom. If it continues, I will charge you with contempt of court. You are sorely trying my patience.”

“So, to continue,” Anthony was an active child?”

“Yeah, he was always running around climbing trees, sliding down the banister, in fact, I bet that is what that bi… I mean that Cain lady saw. Him sliding down the banister and falling off.”

“So why did your domestics take Anthony to the Emergency Room instead of you?”

Most of the time,” DiNozzo said “I was still at work or out of town. So, they just took him. That was the reason they went to so many different hospitals. They seem to take him to the hospitals that were in their neighborhoods.”

“Just one last question Mr. DiNozzo do you love your son?”

“Yes, we haven’t been close of late, but I blame that on outside influences. I just want the chance to reclaim my son’s affection.”

“That will be all,” said Mr. Blake.

Bull stood up to cross-examine the man. He had only one question at this time “Mr. DiNozzo have you ever left your son unchaperoned for a length of time?”

“No, of course not. He has been at school, with servants or with me or his Uncle.”

“Thank you, no other questions, your Honor.” Bull said.

“We would like to call Vicente Scarpasie,” Blake said.

A man who looked like Sal Mineo, straight out of Rebel Without A Cause, advanced and took the witness stand. “Mr. Scarpasie,” Blake asked, “you are a long-time employee and friend of Mr. DiNozzo are you not?”

“Yeah,” he said as he slouched in his seat.

“In all the time you have known him have you ever seen him hit or mistreat Anthony Jr at any time?”

“Naw, Da Boss ain't never dun nuthin to da boy ever,” Scarpasie said.

“Thank you that will be all.

Bull stood up “Mr. Scarpasie, how long have you known Mr. DiNozzo?”

”10 maybe 12 years I guess.”

“Are you aware of the fact that if you have only known Mr. DiNozzo for 10-12 years that it highly unlikely you have ever even met Tony as he went to college 14 years ago and never saw his father after starting college? Withdrawn, we have no further questions of this witness your Honor.”

Blake stood and said they had no further witnesses.

Bull stood and said they had one rebuttal witness. Keanu Ailani

Blake jumped up and said they did not know of this witness on the witness list.

Bull showed the Judge their witness list and there was one Keanu Ailani.

“Sorry,” the Judge said “you should have done your due diligence, you may call Mr. Ailani.

“Mr. Ailani,” Bull asked him “you are the newly retired manager of the Four Seasons Resort Maui at Wailea is that not correct?”

“Yes Sir” Mr. Ailani answered politely.

“And how long did you work there?” Bull asked?

“I was in service there for 25 years.”

“So, you started in 1990.”

“Yes, when the resort was opened.”

“How did you come to know Mr. DiNozzo?”

“He has been a guest at the resort probably 50 times over the years.”

“Was there one time that stood out, however?”

“Yes, it was in 1992. He was staying at the resort with his young son. After about the 3rd day we noticed an increase in movie rentals and room service. We attempted to contact Mr. DiNozzo but were unable to. We finally did contact his son. The young boy had no idea where his father was, he thought he was just at meetings and coming in after he went to sleep and leaving before he awoke. We watched a few more days and then decided to contact Mr. DiNozzo’s home office. We were told he was in Maui, and after telling him we must see him that night we were assured we would. Our night manager reported he did not see Mr. DiNozzo, but he did come in to see me in the early morning of the next day. He got his son and checked out immediately. In checking around, one of my airport drivers said he saw Mr. DiNozzo arriving from the overnight New York plane that morning.”

“So, it is your belief he left his 12-year-old son in Maui alone, unchaperoned for 5 days?” Bull asked incredulously?

“Yes,” Mr. Ailani answered.

“No further questions,” Bull said.

“Mr. Ailani just how are we to believe you know all this detail after all this time?” Blake asked.

“Because it was an unusual incident, and Mr. DiNozzo was a wealthy client. I kept it just in case he might decide to sue the resort and I might need it for evidence. Then it got set aside as such things to. When Agent Torres called asking about the event, I remembered the notes and found them in an old ledger.”

“No further questions,” Blake said as he sat down.

No further witnesses Bull said.

No further witnesses Blake said.

“Thank you, gentlemen, I will review my notes and have an answer for you in about an hour.” The Judge said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One and a half hours later the Judge called all parties back into the courtroom. After sitting down, he began. “This is the type of custody case we don’t often see; however, it is one of the most important reasons adult adoption exists. Here we have a biological father who says he wants a relationship with his son and on the other hand, we have a family who also wants this young man as a son and has gone to great lengths to prove the unfitness of the biological father.” Turning to Mr. DiNozzo he said “Mr. DiNozzo I find you have never demonstrated even the basest of parenting attention. Even you admit your son was left to domestics to be cared for until you could send him off to school. I have also reviewed the home visit recommendations. They are strongly in favor of the Jethro Gibbs, and Jacqueline Gibbs-Slone family. The recommendation for both Anthony’s discharging hospital and his current treatment center also recommend Jethro Gibbs and Jacqueline Gibbs-Slone. It is for all these reasons I proudly grand custody of Anthony DiNozzo to Jethro Gibbs, and Jacqueline Gibbs Slone. Antony’s legal name will now be Tony Gibbs-Slone. Congratulations.” The Judge banged his gavel and left the court.

The courtroom erupted.

Gibbs, Jack, Abby, Ducky, Tim, Jimmie, Leon, Ellie, Torres, and Kasie were all standing around hugging and congratulating each other and Bull.

Mr. DiNozzo was screaming this was not the end of this and wait until he got thru with them, they’d wish they’d never been born. He’d see them all dead before they got ahold of Jr and his money.

Mr. Blake was trying in vain to get Mr. DiNozzo out of the courthouse hoping no one heard his threats and if they had that they never came true. He was also glad he never had to see this man again. He was done with one Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I gave Tony an age before, but I just realized in MY story he has to be between 34-35. College 18-22, 23-26 3 PD Dept. then NCIS 26-retirement just before his 34th birthday. I know it’s not canon but this how it works best for me, to give Gibbs the longest time to have built their father-son relationship.
> 
> I was going to make you wait for another chapter to find out the Judge's decision but since I knew that you know what I knew I just gave it to you know so we could go on to the party.
> 
> The Chapter Number is incorrect. I had a draft chapter in there and removed it. It is still being counted. I can’t find a way to remove it, but nothing is missing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whump Tony story. He will be severely injured, and Gibbs will step up to care for him. They will develop a father-son relationship in the process. I do promise a “happy ending” but it might not be what you expect. 
> 
> Also, of note I chose characters here I wanted to write about and the timeframe is of my own making. For example, Sheppard is still the Director, but Ellie and Jack Slone are also part of the group. My story my rules of engagement.


End file.
